Jyuunishi no Enkei Monogatari
by Ina-chan
Summary: FINISHED! It all began with a promise, one single promise, filled with good intentions… a single promise would lead to an ultimate deception, a feud between two families and a curse that will continue until the world is purged of the Souma bloodline...
1. List of Names, meansings & equivalents

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and all its characters are properties of Takaya Natsuki-sensei   
and Hana to Yume comics. Everything else in this fanfic are figments of my imagination.   
Any similarities to name, places, yada yada yada are simply examples of the world's   
many coincidental mysteries.   
  
March 22nd 2002 (updated: October 2, 2002)  
  
Jyuunishi no Enkei Monogatari: List of Names, Meanings, and Equivalents  
by Ina-chan  
  
This is what I love about Kanji. The clever punning that you can bring up! ^_^. But since   
its also basically impossible for me to write my fic in kanji (yeah, Ina-chan, dream on!   
^_^.), here is brief list of explanations. This list will contain spoilers, so I strongly advise   
that you read this list after you read the chapter. AND, in turn, I will only add stuff to the   
list after I introduced the name of the character.  
  
  
October 2, 2002  
  
1.Setsuta – Ahhh… the kanji I used for this is pretty lame and obvious. It means   
"eager snake" ^_^.  
2.Kouyou – is word which means "fall colours", another pronunciation for the kanji   
for "momiji" which means "maple" or "autumn foliage"  
3.Kaisen – "Kai" means flowing water, "sen" is another word for "river". The   
name sorta evolved from Kisa's name which means "ethereal/delicate river".   
Originally, I was trying to find a nice sounding kanji combination that meant   
"unstoppable river" or "unstoppable force", since that's what the Tiger zodiac's   
personality is supposed to be. But this one sounded fine… ^_^.  
  
  
April 23rd , 2002  
  
2nd Zodiac: Ushi  
  
Only one word this chapter… ^_^.  
Nagusami – "comfort" which is synonym for the first kanji of Kagura's name.  
  
  
  
March 22nd 2002  
  
Prologue  
  
1.Jyuunishi no Enkei Monogatari – "Tale of the Jyuunishi Cirle" is the basic   
translation  
2.Iwaku – the name of the Souma historian literally translates as "story",   
  
1st Zodiac: Nezumi  
  
1.Yukino – unlike FB's Yuki's name, the kanji I chose for Yukino's name is   
"Snow". So you can figure out easily why I nickname her "ice princess". yukino   
onna = "YUKI ONNA" = which is the Japanese name for "The Snow Queen"   
of another fairytale. ^_^. That and there's also the coincidental pun (I swear, this   
was totally a coincidence!!!) that "Yuki no onna" can also take another significant   
meaning. ^_^.  
2.Kaji – means "fire". Yes… quite contrasting, don't you think? ^_^.  
3.Izumi – is another word for "spring" = Haru… so that's really a spoiler on who   
Izumi represents  
4.Tetsu – is another way of pronouncing the kanji for "ryuu" (dragon)  
5.Kenju – means "a highbrow scholar", but the kanji combination… "ken" is   
actually an alternate pronunciation for the kanji "inu" (dog).   
  
  
Well then, comments, criticisms, bricks… you know where to send them!   
ina_chan@yahoo.com 


	2. Prologue

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and all its characters are properties of Takaya Natsuki-sensei and Hana to Yume comics. Everything else in this fanfic are figments of my imagination. Any similarities to name, places, yada yada yada are simply examples of the world's many coincidental mysteries.  
  
March 19th 2002  
  
Jyuunishi no Enkei Monogatari  
  
Prologue  
  
by Ina-chan  
  
The first thing that hit him when he opened the sliding door was the overpowering smell of history. The sweet dusty smell of carefully preserved ancient records of the past. Ever since he was a child, he always had a fondness for the Souma Main House's personal library. The room not only held family records, but various rare first edition books as well. They were various books that accumulated from ancestors who shared the passion for collecting such treasures. He spent many moments of his childhood reading books and enjoying the peace within these serene walls. That is, if he managed to get away from his cousins, who either dragged or followed him around.  
  
His visit to this place today, however, was not for the purpose of reliving those nostalgic memories. He leaned against the shelf beside him as he found the reason to why he was here, "Yo."  
  
The figure straightened up from the desk, and swivelled his seat around to give the newcomer a smile around the cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth, "Ya Ha-san! It's been a while, hasn't it? I haven't seen you much since you started your residency. Ahhhh! You look terrible. You've gotten thinner, and you look like you haven't slept in a week. Let me guess, you started studying for your board."  
  
Hatori sighed as he walked across the room and took the empty seat beside his cousin, "And you haven't changed a single bit. The banquet will start in a few hours. Everyone is getting ready, and I just barely managed to rescue Ayame from his brother after he offered to do some 'minor alterations' on Yuki's costume."  
  
Shigure let out a hearty laugh, "Ah, a fate worse than death! The mouse has been high strung the past couple of days as it is. I remember my first dance, I was so nervous I almost wet my pants."  
  
"Almost?" Hatori raised an eyebrow as he shook a cigarette from the packet  
  
Shigure simply laughed as he lit his lighter and offered it to his cousin, "He'll be fine. Kagura has been coaching and practicing with him for more than a month now."  
  
"Sou," Hatori began after a drag, "What is it that caused you to forget the time?"  
  
Shigure gave him a conspiratory smirk, "I found something old, interesting and possibly forbidden."  
  
Hatori blinked, "An old perverted magazine?"  
  
The other man almost fell off his seat with that and gave his cousin a wounded look, "Ha-san~~~ Really? Is that all you think of me?"  
  
"Yes," Hatori replied without hesitation before taking another long drag  
  
"I guess I should have expected that answer from you," Shigure replied, sweat-dropping, "But, it isn't anything like that."  
  
"So what is it?"  
  
Shigure raised a mid-sized book-bound object that lay open on the desk in front of him, "A diary."  
  
"That's even worse."  
  
"I don't think Iwaku-san will mind me reading it since he's long dead, and specially since we share the same curse."  
  
"Now I'm sure I don't want to have anything to do with that."  
  
"Hnnnnn? Are you sure Ha-san?" Shigure paused, that conspiratory expression continuing to shadow his face, "… this particular journal documents his research on the Jyunnishi legends."  
  
A wave of silence washed over the room as the two men waited for the other to react. Seeing that his cousin was watching him expectantly, waiting for him to continue, Shigure smiled and broke the stillness, "Souma Iwaku-san was a Jyuunishi during the Meiji era. He was a historian by profession. Because of the amount of travel due to his work, he was able to dedicate an equal amount of passion to his hobby, researching and compiling various folklore legends. He was most particularly interested on the varying folklore of…"  
  
"…the Jyunnishi circle," Hatori finished the sentence for his cousin  
  
Shigure opened the yellowing leaves of journal to one particular page, "He mentions one particular not-too-well-known version of the legend. I found it most interesting because unlike all the other myths… this one mentions the Souma Family and the Souma Family curse."  
  
[Neither the origin of this tale, nor when it started is known. I stumbled upon it by chance from the mouth of an old travelling storyteller. He claimed to be the last direct descendant of the Mizugawa Clan.  
  
It all began with a promise, one single promise, filled with good intentions… a single promise to protect one person holds dear. This single promise would eventually lead to an ultimate deception, a feud between two families, the death of Mizugawa's faithful eleven, and a curse that will continue until the world is purged of the Souma bloodline.]  
  
"Hmph," Hatori smirked despite of himself, "Until the world is purged of the Souma bloodline… Iwaku-san is every bit melodramatic as you are."  
  
"It gets better," Shigure stated, "Despite the grand introduction… according to this legend, the true cause of our family's curse is so cheesy, its not even vaguely funny."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
With a dramatic pause, Shigure let out a long drag before facing his cousin to give him a knowing smile.  
  
"Love."  
  
  
  
End of Prologue  
  
To be continued on 1st Zodiac: Nezumi  
  
Author's squawk:  
  
Ina-chan is baaaaaaaack from Internet-less-dom! ^_^. Well, here is a little welcome back gift for you guys. I still haven't checked my mail, so I dunno what's happening yet, or what I missed.  
  
I have no idea why I started this knowing that the Jyuunishi circle in Furuba isn't even complete yet! Well… anywayz… I know this is an ambitious fic and not particularly original. But hopefully, this is going to be entirely different. I know that there are "curse origins" already written, but this one just occurred to me… ironically enough… while I was packing for my move! WAAAAAH! Well, I've already outlined the whole story, unfortunately with the Horse and the Rooster chapter still missing. The 1st, 2nd and last (13th) chapters are already finished and written in my head… If time and inspiration permits, I'll probably have chapter 1 out before the end of this week. Heh-heh, I do have to spend time with my new babies, ne?  
  
Yep! I am now the proud Mommy of two beautiful baby Mini-Rex bunnies! One is very friendly and frisky white with grey ears, nose, and "socks" and soulful red eyes that I promptly christened "Yukito" (Snowfall) and a very shy pure black bunny with expressive brown eyes that my sister christened "Yugure" (Nightfall). Wanna see pics? MAN! Ina-chan is really excited about them and is spoiling them to death, its not even funny! http://inachan.inasanity.serverpro2.com/bunny.html  
  
Well then, comments, criticisms, bricks… you know where to send them! ina_chan@yahoo.com  
  
Ja!  
  
Ina-chan 


	3. 1st Zodiac: Nezumi Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and all its characters are properties of Takaya Natsuki-sensei and Hana to Yume comics. Everything else in this fanfic are figments of my imagination. Any similarities to name, places, yada yada yada are simply examples of the world's many coincidental mysteries.  
  
March 22nd 2002  
  
Jyuunishi no Enkei Monogatari  
  
1st Zodiac: Nezumi  
  
by Ina-chan  
  
[At a time lost in antiquity, two affluent families sought to expand their feudal territories across the land… the Souma Family from the green pasturelands and the Mizugawa Family from the river's edge.  
  
This story speaks the tragedy of the Mizugawa Family, a family was well known for many various reasons. The first was being the only family to successfully withstand the aggressive land occupation of the Souma Family for many generations.  
  
The second was their colourful history. It was believed that the Mizugawas have descended from a lineage of mystics, though whatever magic the family possessed had long dwindled as the bloodline thinned. However, it was said that members of the family were still guided and blessed by the wisdom and characteristics of personal spirits from nature.  
  
And finally was the subject of the Mizugawa Family's twin heirs. Though the Mizugawa heirs had been hidden from the public eye, their reputation throughout the land has gained them infamy. True to their names. Kaji, the elder, was a fervent ever-burning fire. Though he possesses beauty, a good heart, and a sympathetic nature, he was uncomplicated, emotional, hot- tempered, and impulsive. Yukino, the younger, in the other hand, was his complete opposite. Headstrong, tactless, intuitive, clever, though sometimes insensitive and cold, the cunning ice princess by the water's edge was also blessed with exquisite loveliness that was rumoured to rival that of the fabled Princess Kaguya. The many failed attempts to seek her hand in marriage were just as legendary.  
  
And thus the story begins with the inevitable death of the Lord of the Mizugawa House, leaving behind his inexperienced twin heirs, opening the door of opportunity for the Lord of the Souma House to set the stage for the tragic fall of the Mizugawa Clan.]  
  
"Yukino!"  
  
'OF ALL THE STUPID…'  
  
The young woman strode across the corridors with such cold indignation, that the very air around her seemed to freeze, her long unbound hair trailing behind her, as if to reflect the anger inside of her.  
  
"Yukino, wait!"  
  
'STUPID! IDIOT! DIM-WIT!'  
  
The various words describing what she thought of her brother ran through her mind like a mantra, ignoring the young man nervously skittering behind her, and the individuals in the hallway trying to dodge from her path until she finally stood in front of closed entrance of her goal  
  
'AHO! BAKA! BAKA YAROU!'  
  
"YUKINO—"  
  
The ice princess finally turned around and gave her pursuer a cold steely gaze. Satisfaction flashed through her eyes as the words immediately froze in the young man's throat, while he instinctively shrank back, pacified. Without another word, she violently flung the sliding door open, ripping the fragile frame by the sheer force of her indignation.  
  
"WHAT IS IT NOW?!!!" The occupant of the room glared at the silent figure standing by his now ruined door in equal annoyance, as he sat cross-legged in front of a low table laden with scrolls of paperwork  
  
"What is this about a banquet in the Souma territory that you conveniently forgot to tell me?" The young woman demanded coolly  
  
"It's none of your concern," Kaji retorted as his eyes wandered to the second figure standing behind his sister who returned his gaze with a sheepish expression "And how exactly did you come across this information?"  
  
Yukino ground her teeth as she marched and towered over her brother, "If this is an attempt to marry me off behind my back…"  
  
Kaji raised an eyebrow with a playful twinkle in his eye, "That paranoia of yours will come to an end if you would simply give your suitors a chance. You never know, Souma Akki-kou might actually be a good person."  
  
"A real man would not proclaim his declaration of love through his vassals…" Yukino began  
  
"Well the man does have a weak constitution…" The young man standing behind her said helpfully, only to stop in mid-sentence as the young woman turned around sharply to give him another one of her icy sub-zero glares. "Fine, fine! I'm staying out of it." The young man held out his arms, as if to physically defend himself while taking several steps backward to retreat, "Kaji, just scream if you need help."  
  
"Izumi has a point, you know," Kaji stated, unable to hide the amusement in his voice  
  
"Aaahh~~!! That over-optimistic attitude of yours is making me sick! You've never even met that person!" Yukino shot back, "For all we know, he could be a teetering perverted old man who has a strange appetite for devouring innocent maidens."  
  
"If you devoted equal time to your bridal training as to indulging that morbid imagination of yours, you'll probably develop a more pleasant personality," Kaji commented, "And it's not just Souma-kou. What about all those men who came from god-knows-where just to visit you? You refused to see any one of them. I never understood why Father indulged you the way he did. If he were any other person, he would have married you off to a good family many years ago."  
  
"That's unfair, Onnichan…" Yukino lowered her eyes  
  
"As much as I detest the Soumas, lifelong damnation with you isn't something I would wish on anyone," Kaji let out a sigh, "The Soumas invited us to negotiate a treaty. The banquet is simply a token of good will."  
  
"A treaty?" Yukino's eyes widened at her brother's words before settling into a suspicious frown, "I don't trust it. All this time, the Soumas have done nothing but try to overthrow our family and gain our lands. I may have not met Souma Akki-kou face to face, but at least I know precisely what his true intentions are for wanting to marry me. But suddenly proposing a treaty…"  
  
"I thought it was rather suspicious, myself. I spoke with Tatsu-san regarding this, and he agreed with me. We are very vulnerable right now since we have yet to recover from Father's death. The Souma Family is just as vulnerable due to the ill health of their current Lord of the House. This proposal is heaven-sent."  
  
"Very well," Yukino gave in, but still not entirely convinced, as she turned to leave the room, "Then I, too, shall get ready…"  
  
"No," Kaji replied flatly  
  
"What?" The young woman spun back at him in surprise, "But you need me. You know that you're poor with talking and discussions."  
  
"Tatsu-san, Kenju-san… everyone will be coming with me. The experiences of Father's advisors are more than enough help. So, there is no need for you to go through such tedious work as watching a group of men argue about terms and conditions."  
  
Yukino shook her head defiantly, "You will be bringing all the key members of our family with you… this is getting even much more suspicious by the minute…"  
  
"That's even more the reason why you have to stay. I'll leave Izumi behind to stay with you…"  
  
"No. That is not even the issue here. You're taking me for a fool if you believe you can deceive me," Yukino stated, carefully measuring her brother with her gaze, "Onnichan, tell me the truth. What is the real reason why you are leaving me behind?"  
  
"We're not children anymore, I can't always depend on you."  
  
"I can sense it in your heart, the real reason why you're refusing to take me with you…" The young woman refused to back down, "I'm… one of Souma- kou's 'terms and conditions', aren't I?"  
  
Kaji simply met his sister's stare, silently, with equal conviction.  
  
"You're not being fair, Onnichan."  
  
The young man broke the glaring match as his eyes wandered on the scrolls waiting in front of him. He tentatively reached out and picked up a small heavy jade object at the corner of his writing table and traced the contours of their Family Seal with his fingers before speaking, "Father is dead, Yukino. Father is no longer here to protect us and guide our family. Father is no longer here to indulge us. I am the Head of the Mizugawa Family now. I have to start learning my place in order to fulfill my duties. I think it's about time you start learning yours."  
  
The young woman reeled back and stared at her brother in shock, as if he physically slapped her across the face, before bowing down her head to hide her face behind the long tresses, "Baka," She whispered, her voice trembling with emotion, "Baka neko." With that, she spun around and half- ran out of room, her footsteps echoing her retreat in the hallways.  
  
"Hmmmm… well, that went according to how we expected it," The young man waiting outside the room stated, "Though she's right, you know. You definitely need to polish your communication skills."  
  
"Shut up Izumi," Kaji shot back, finally letting the anger he was holding back filter out, "It was the truth, and she needed to hear it."  
  
"But it's not the entire truth. Then again, knowing her, she probably would have been more angry if you told her that you were just trying to protect her." Izumi replied, his voice dropping into a more serious tone, "You've always been together, and ever since we were children, she's always been the voice of reason. Are you sure you're going to be all right without her?"  
  
The young man simply replied with silence.  
  
Izumi finally let out an exasperated sigh as he started to walk down the corridor the ice princess disappeared to, "I give up."  
  
Inside his private chambers, the young Master of the Mizugawa House continued to stare at the seal in his hand.  
  
'KUSO!'  
  
He suddenly dropped the object on the floor as an overpowering urge to throw it out the window washed over him. He buried his face in his arms; ground his teeth, before biting painfully on his lower lip to prevent a scream of frustration from escaping from his throat.  
  
'KUSO! KUSO! KUSO!'  
  
Finally, he stood up abruptly and strode to an open window, letting the fresh breeze blow against his face and cool down his fury. He brushed his fingers over his hair before allowing a harsh whisper to escape his lips.  
  
"Kuso nezumi."  
  
End of 1st Zodiac  
  
To be Continued on 2nd Zodiac: Ushi  
  
  
  
Author's squawk:  
  
First of all, thank you very much to Mink for correcting my title error! ^_^. I was unsure of how to structure it (Japanese to English I can somewhat decipher, trying to put together English to Japanese… I still get confused), so I did the coward's way out and copied the structure from another fanfic I read from before... which is unfortunately wrong… ^_^.  
  
About Yukino's name and title… I had to do it. It was just begging to be punned! ^_^. I'm going to put a separate list for the character names, meanings, and equivalents in another page, which will grow longer as I reveal more characters. As for everything else… well, I don't think the expletives need any translations… ^_^.  
  
As for the Mizugawa "mystic" background… I actually borrowed the belief from one of the aspects of "Shamanism" (that is, something like having "animal spirit guides"). I don't know enough of Shintoism to derive anything of the like from "The way of God".  
  
GAH! To tell you the truth… I'm starting to buckle so early in this fic because the chapters are turning out structured differently from how I originally planned. Haaaah… anywayz…  
  
On a side note, anybody interested in the legend of "Kaguya Hime", here's a site that I think has the best version of the tale: http://www.andrew.cmu.edu/user/averbuch/nihonbunka/  
  
  
  
Well then, comments, criticisms, bricks… you know where to send them! ina_chan@yahoo.com  
  
Ja!  
  
Ina-chan 


	4. 2nd Zodiac: Ushi Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and all its characters are properties of Takaya Natsuki-sensei and Hana to Yume comics. Everything else in this fanfic are figments of my imagination. Any similarities to name, places, yada yada yada are simply examples of the world's many coincidental mysteries.  
  
April 23rd, 2002  
  
Jyuunishi no Enkei Monogatari  
  
Chapter 2: Ushi  
  
by Ina-chan  
  
He remembered the sound of loud sorrowful wailing filling the great halls, loud wails of grief from the women of the household. That eerie song of that always-accompanied death would frighten any child out of its wits. He remembered frantically searching for her through the great house's many rooms and corridors. He remembered that worried look painted on his older brother's, Nagusami, face, and the desperate one painted on Kaji's.  
  
Eventually they found her curled up tightly in the corner of a dark room somewhere, like a frightened little mouse. She was crying quietly, as if afraid to be heard. Her face was buried in her knees, her hands tightly cupping her ears as if to completely block out the rest of the world. She was inconsolable. Unreachable. Even Kaji's words failed to soothe her, so even he began to cry. He remembered being close to crying himself, but his older brother's gentle but firm voice ordered him to not disgrace their name.  
  
He remembered Nagusami kneeling in front of her, whispering inaudible words to her, then sitting still in a silent vigil. Sitting quietly and unmoving before her. A moment passed. Perhaps it was a minute…. an hour…. an eternity. She remembered her lifting her head before falling sobbing and wailing loudly into Nagusami's arms.  
  
That was the last time he saw her cry. It was probably at that exact moment, watching her vulnerable in his older brother's arms, that he made his decision. That moment, almost twelve years ago… the day the Lady of the House died.  
  
"Yun-chan is still a bit peeved, but I think she's calmed down enough to keep from ripping your head off."  
  
Izumi snapped out of his thoughts just in time to see his older brother stepping out of the room. Despite being only five years older, somehow, Nagusami had a "nurturing" air about him. Perhaps this was the reason why the ice princess always ran to him when she is upset. Izumi couldn't help but feel jealous of that sometimes. Though he had been a close childhood friend with both the fire prince and the ice princess, Nagusami still had a special bond with the both of them that he can't match, especially with the angry ice princess behind the other side of the wall.  
  
With a deep sigh, Izumi gave his older brother a grateful nod as he started to open the sliding door.  
  
"Zumi, watch yourself and don't aggravate her anymore. She already sees you as the enemy when Ka-kun assigned you as her personal jailor," The older man lightly clutched his younger brother's arm before the younger man stepped into the room  
  
Izumi froze and made an involuntary wince at his elder brother's words, "Is that what she said?"  
  
Nagusami simply smiled and gave his younger brother a playful wink, "Ka-kun was kind enough to give you this chance, now don't blow it."  
  
"Wha- Shhhh! It's nothing like that," Izumi immediately felt heat rushing to his face as he whispered harshly at his brother, giving the door before him a nervous glance  
  
"You may be my only younger brother and Ka-kun may have given you his blessing, but if you do anything 'inappropriate'…" Nagusami continued, ignoring his brother's discomfort, before the expression on his face changed into a more serious and dangerous look and the hand around the arm tightened, "I will personally spank you."  
  
"Ha-hai," Izumi replied, beads of sweat lining on his forehead.  
  
"Very good," Nagusami smiled gently again, released his painful hold and shoved his brother inside, "Now don't be rude, the princess awaits."  
  
The young man half-stepped/half-stumbled into the room. The young woman didn't even bother to make any indication of acknowledging his presence.  
  
"Ano…" Izumi began, then jumped in surprise as the young woman banged her cup on the table and ungracefully poured herself another cup of tea  
  
Izumi sighed again as he scratched the back of his head. The ice princess may be breathtakingly beautiful, but when she's moody, she has no charm at all, "There's no use being angry at me. I'm just the messenger."  
  
"Of course, you're just following the family tradition," The young woman replied blandly, "Thank you, but please don't strain yourself too much on my expense."  
  
His great great great great grandfather was a slave. The Mizugawa family bought him from a cavalcade of travelling slave traders at the whim and pity of the Mizugawa heir at the time. And then, that orphaned, scrawny, nameless little boy was clothed, fed, educated and adopted as the heir's constant companion. From then on, his ancestor had given his loyalty and made an oath to protect his new friend and his new family.  
  
Now, that reason doesn't seem to carry the same relevance, since Mizugawa Izumi not only is a Mizugawa by name, but also has been granted familial birth right for being a Mizugawa by blood. Perhaps it was more because of family tradition, that his side of the family had always taken the role of being the protector of the family's heir-apparent.  
  
"Aaaaah! I don't know what the hell to do with the both of you." Izumi groaned in exasperation, "Both of you aren't being fair. The both of you are so damned stubborn and so wrapped up in your own selfish worlds…" The young man's voice tailed into silence. He paused for a moment and carefully considered his words before continuing in a more serious tone, "I know what he's doing is not fair. But Kaji has his own reasons for doing what he does and its not because he doesn't love you. You only have each other now."  
  
"I know that he's doing all he can to protect me," Yukino replied quietly, "But treating me like a fragile and helpless flower in a midst of a snowstorm is not the way to do it. I'm neither fragile nor helpless. Has it ever occurred to him that I will do I can to protect him as well?"  
  
Her words rang with such intensity, that he couldn't feel but feel a sharp pang of emotion in his heart. Though, for some reason, upon hearing those words… something from the back of his mind started to worry him. He frowned and studied the young woman's face sitting before him. But her face remained impassive and emotionless, despite the intensity of her voice. "What will you do, if you could do something."  
  
"I want you to promise me something," She finally looked up and met his gaze. Her eyes continued to say nothing… to betray nothing of what was in her thoughts. It made him a bit nervous.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Don't stay here with me," She continued, "Go to the Souma territory with Onnichan. Promise me that no matter what, you won't leave his side. Promise me that you will protect him with your life. Promise me with all your heart and with all your honour as protector of the heir apparent."  
  
"You know that I will protect the both of you with my life," Izumi stated before closing his eyes and bowing his head apologetically, "But I can't do what you just asked me to do."  
  
The ice princess' eyes flashed in anger, "Why?"  
  
"Because a long time ago…" The young man replied quietly as he opened his eyes once again to meet hers, "I've already given that promise to someone else."  
  
He had already made that decision back at that moment when the walls of the Mizugawa echoed loud sorrowful wails of grief when the Lady of the House died. He had already made that promise to the grief stricken little girl they found curled up, silently crying in the corner of a dark room.  
  
End of 2nd Zodiac  
  
To be Continued on 3rd Zodiac: Tora  
  
Author's squawk:  
  
Haaaaah! Ina-chan is on a roll with the creative juices this week. This chapter ended differently from how I originally plotted it out. Right now I'm a bit stumped, because I'm not really sure how to incorporate the next couple of Zodiacs into the formula. WAAAAAAAAH! Anywayz… I hope you guys aren't bored with this yet.  
  
  
  
Well then, comments, criticisms, bricks… you know where to send them! ina_chan@yahoo.com  
  
Ja!  
  
Ina-chan 


	5. 5th Zodiac: Ryuu Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and all its characters are properties of Takaya Natsuki-sensei and Hana to Yume   
comics. Everything else in this fanfic are figments of my imagination. Any similarities to name, places,   
yada yada yada are simply examples of the world's many coincidental mysteries.   
  
Jyuunishi no Enkei Monogatari  
Chapter 3: Ryuu  
by Ina-chan  
  
  
The room was silent, except for the occasional rustling of clothes or a container scraping against the wooden shelf that housed them. Mizugawa Tatsu has spent more than three-quarters of his life within the confines of this room. The first quarter, as a child, watching his father weaving almost magical medicinal herbs that can cure anything that ails the human body. The second quarter as his father's young and eager apprentice, absorbing the medicinal secrets that even the most common plant holds. And then finally, as the wise and respected Kampo-meishu that he is now.  
  
"Sensei…I'm sorry to disturb you."   
  
The tall, authoritative, handsome man lifted his head to face the young hesitant voice that called out to him, "What is it?"  
  
"Kenju-san is here to see you," His young apprentice stated in one breath, before making an involuntary cringe   
  
The older man felt that involuntary tick on his left eyebrow as he tried to suppress the annoyance that usually came along with it. He took a deep breath before replying to prevent what he's feeling from being reflected in his voice. The poor boy looked frightened enough as it is, "Did he say what he wanted?"  
  
"No, he just asked to see you."   
  
With that reply, the man simply let out another exasperated sigh, "Very well. I'll come and see him. Go prepare some tea." Might as well indulge the annoying dog. Otherwise, he'll simply barge into this sanctuary and make a bigger mess of things.  
  
"Yes, sensei," the boy replied, relief evident in his voice  
  
"After you're done, start double-counting the inventory," The man instructed as he tiredly rubbed his eyes, "For some strange reason, we seem to be short of some items that I was sure we stocked last week."  
  
"Y-yes… sensei," the boy stammered nervously before disappearing out of the room  
  
He shook the exhaustion clouding his head and got on his feet to meet his unwelcome visitor. What was that man thinking! He couldn't help but grimace in disgust. Despite being one of the Mizugawa Clan's respected advisors and strategists, Mizugawa Kenju continues to act like an irresponsible puppy. They were leaving for the Souma territory the next morning and there were still a lot of preparations to be done.   
  
"Yaaa, Ta-chan!" His visitor greeted playfully upon his entrance, "Ah, preparing for tomorrow already? That's so much like you,"   
  
The healer simply gave his visitor a stony expression as he took his seat opposite the scholar.   
  
Kenju sweat-dropped at his reception, but the cheerful smile plastered on his face didn't falter, "Haaa… what's with the cold treatment. Tomorrow is such an important event, I just wanted to make sure that you're not nervous or anything."  
  
"What gave you the idea that I will be?"  
  
Before the scholar could reply, Setsuta appeared with a tray at hand and took his place on the side.  
  
"Ah, Seta-chan has arrived to make his infamous tea! Come and lighten up now, Ta-chan. There are very few idyllic pleasures such as this at present. You should take advantage of it and enjoy it to the fullest! Am I not right, Seta-chan?"  
  
"Just state your business and leave, unlike some people, we still have a lot of work to do."  
  
Kenju sighed, "This is all your fault, you know. Why don't you just suck in your pride and beg Yuki-chan to come back. You would be finished three times earlier with her around."  
  
"Yukino made her decision," Tatsu replied simply  
  
"Did she, really?"   
  
"……"  
  
"Did you hear about what happened this morning? She caught the rabbit and the tiger returning home. Kouyou-kun's tongue slipped so she forced poor Izumi-kun to tell her everything. I told you that you there's no way to keep something like this a secret from her. She's Nagisa-chan's daughter after all."  
  
"That's exactly the reason why we have to make sure she stays out of this."  
  
"Taking Yuki-chan along may actually be an asset, you know. Between Kaji and Yuki-chan,   
Yuki-chan is the better speaker and negotiator."  
  
"Even the more reason why she has to stay behind. If something should ever happen to all of us, I have the utmost confidence in her ability to replace Kaji."  
  
"Oi, oi! Don't say such unlucky things," Kenju winced, "Besides, don't you think its rather cruel to talk about Yuki-chan like she's merely a spare tool? You practically raised her like she's your own daughter."   
  
"I'm merely stating an undeniable fact. My feelings with the matter have nothing to do with it."  
  
"Nevertheless, she's becoming more and more like her mother each day, it's rather frightening," The scholar commented, "I wouldn't be surprised if she already schemed something to sabotage the whole thing."  
  
A loud clatter suddenly grabbed both men's attention as the yunomi in Setsuta's hand slipped and the porcelain shattered on the floor. A deep embarrassed flush appeared on the boy's face as he bowed and mumbled his apologies, then hurriedly tried to pick up the broken pieces on the floor. Before either men could utter another word, the boy disappeared from the room to fetch a new cup.  
  
Kenju blinked, "Is it just me, or is Seta-chan not acting like himself?"  
  
The elder man frowned. His apprentice did seem to be acting rather strangely today. Mizugawa Setsuta may be young and eager to please, but his youthful naiveté has not hindered his natural gift for the healing arts. There may be a five-year-difference between his age and Yukino, but it didn't stop him from catching up to his senpai's level in a very short time. Normally, the boy was an unstoppable, unpredictable, and not to mention vain chatterbox that always manages to bring the worst out of the Ice Princess and even test Tatsu's patience to the limit. Then again, this was the first time the boy was accompanying him to a trip. It was also the first time the boy is going outside the boundaries of the Mizugawa Terrritory, "He's   
probably just nervous. It's his first trip, and Yukino is not coming to guide him."  
  
"Despite of yourself, it seems that you've become dependent on her as well," A small smile touched the scholar's lips, "Seeing Yukino now, are you sure you're not regretting it?"  
  
"Regretting what?"  
  
"Letting her go."  
  
"Yukino made her decision."   
  
"That's not what I meant."  
  
The healer gave the scholar a long silent look before giving quiet reply, "She made her decision."  
  
"Like mother, like daughter," Kenju made a small laugh, "Two women in one lifetime… things aren't looking good for you, Ta-chan."  
  
"Idiot."  
  
"Saaa, I better leave before I use up my welcome," Kenju replied as he got on his feet  
  
"You were never welcome in the first place."  
  
"Aaah, Ta-chan, that's so cruel," The scholar cried in mock injury before turning into a more serious tone, "But all kidding aside, I know how seriously worried you are. Otherwise, you wouldn't push so hard on convincing Kaji to leave Yuki-chan behind."  
  
"You really are on your nosy streak today, aren't you?" The healer frowned in annoyance  
  
"You know that… She really did love you," Kenju stated, ignoring his friend's quip  
  
"I know," Tatsu replied unexpectedly, "It's just too bad that she loved him more."  
  
"Then suck in that damn pride and don't repeat the same mistake with her daughter," The scholar stated, anger evident in his voice  
  
Tatsu looked at his friend in surprise, only to be met by the other man's uncharacteristic, unsmiling, steely gaze.  
  
"I loved her too, you know," Kenju stated unabashedly, "That's why I can't forgive anyone who hurts even a single strand of hair on what's most precious to her. Even if it's you."  
  
With those parting words, the scholar turned on his heels and left, leaving the healer to close his eyes to ponder on his own thoughts in silence.  
  
"Sensei… are you alright?"   
  
The older man brushed his weariness aside before looking up to face his worried apprentice watching a short distance away, "I'm fine. There's still a lot to do. Let's get started on recounting the inventory."  
  
The boy remained silent as clutched the yunomi in his hands tightly. It was only then that the healer noticed the almost unnoticeable tremor on the boy's hands. New lines of worry etched on the older man's forehead. "Setsuta, what's wrong?"  
  
With that, the boy burst into tears, "I'm sorry Sensei… you trusted me… but I think I did   
something very bad."  
  
  
***  
  
The door silently opened, and the Fire Prince automatically raised his defences upon seeing who was re-entering his domain. The Ice Princess stood by his door, meeting his gaze with a bland unreadable expression, before wordlessly stepping inside. She nudged the sliding door behind her with her foot before wordlessly settling the tray she was carrying on the now empty table before her brother, and then settled herself on the floor across from him.  
  
His weary gaze followed her sister's hands as she meticulously arranged the contents of her tray. She poured the steaming tea in the yunomi she placed in front of him, before pouring one for herself. With the action done, she settled back on her heels and continued to give her brother her trademarked icy glare. The Fire Prince simply met her gaze with silent suspicion, bracing himself for round two.  
  
She finally closed her eyes and let out a long sigh, "A silk parasol."  
  
"Eh?" Kaji blinked, slightly confused at the direction she was heading  
  
"Kouyou-kun told me that traders from Chuuka frequent the Souma territory. So I want a silk parasol," Yukino replied patiently, as if trying to explain something to a 4-year-old child  
  
"Kouyou?" Kaji echoed, still confused  
  
"You sent him and Kaisen-san off to give your reply to Souma-kou, remember? He just came   
back a few minutes ago. He said there were silk parasols in the market square all the way from Chuuka, with different flower prints in every colour imaginable. He was going to get me one but Kaisen-san wanted to get home right away. So I want a silk parasol. Depending on what kind you bring back, I just might forgive you," The Ice Princess explained in a deadpan voice  
  
"Very well then," The Fire Prince softened at his sister's olive branch, "I'll even buy you a matching furisode, geta and zori sandals, and fan."  
  
"They'll have to be the expensive kind," Yukino intoned  
  
"I'll get the best and most expensive one," he laughed as he gave a big smile before bringing his yunomi to his lips and drained half its contents, the sweetened liquid flowing smoothly into his throat, "Aaaah! Did you put honey in the tea again?"  
  
Yukino automatically refilled her brother's half-filled cup, "That's how mother used to make it."  
  
"But not with this much honey," Kaji teased in mock annoyance, "You really are hopeless with these things. How can you expect to find a husband if you can't even make a proper pot of tea."  
  
The young woman bit her lip and lowered her eyes, her hands automatically clenching into tight fists on her lap.  
  
"Aaaah! She's itching for a fight," Kaji grinned at his sister's predictable reaction, as he lifted his arms to cover his face in self-defense "Here it comes!"  
  
But instead of the usual strong verbal rebuke that followed, the Ice Princess stayed silent and unmoving from her position. The Fire Prince frowned and looked at her with growing concern. He couldn't help but feel a strong sense of dismay as he saw the silent streams of clear liquid flowing down his sister's face from her hidden eyes.  
  
"Ara! I was just joking," Kaji began as panic started to from his chest, upon the realization of how serious the situation really was. "It's not bad at all. Look, I'll drink the rest of it…" With those words, he took the cup drank its contents empty in one long continuous swig.  
  
For some strange reason, in only caused the young woman to cover her face with her hands and burst into hysterical sobs.   
  
"Achaaaa…. I don't understand you at all…" The young man scratched the back of his head in bewilderment, "If this is still about the trip, I told you not to worry. Everyone will come along to protect me. And before the new moon rises, we'll have a treaty with Souma-kou done, we'll all be back home safe and sound, and everything will go back to the way things were, just like Father was still alive. Then you can go back to your hobby of breaking unsuspecting men's hearts."  
  
"I'm… sorry… Onnichan…" Yukino managed to choke in between sobs  
  
Not even an annoyed look, or forced smile. With that, Kaji began to really get worried. He knew how much his sister hated to cry. He also knew that she hated crying in front of another person even more. Even in if that person was him. He hadn't seen his sister cry so inconsolably since their mother died. He rose to his feet to go to her only to fall back in surprise as his legs collapsed under him.  
  
He looked back at his sister, only to see her image starting to blur and dance before his eyes. His eyes widened as it fell upon the empty yunomi in front of him as well as the full untouched one in front of his sister. It finally made sense. It was only then he noticed it. Disguised underneath the tea's sugary sweetness, was a strange foreign aftertaste. He desperately fought against an unseen force as felt his entire body quickly started to feel like lead.  
  
"Yu…ki…no…" was all he could manage to utter, as he gave his sister a wounded look of   
betrayal  
  
"I'm sorry Oniichan," The Ice princess whispered again.   
  
Those were the last words he would hear from her, as his eyes lost its battle and the rest of his body followed its descent into the darkened pool of dreamless sleep…  
  
  
End of 5th Zodiac  
  
Author's squawk:   
  
After 6 months hiatus and this story basically not getting anywhere because I was stuck… I came to the major decision of jumping zodiacs in the Jyuunishi and sticking to the zodiacs connected to the main storyline. It was a hard decision to make, but I had to. Because this story is begging to be finished, and it was a shame not to finish it just because I can't insert storylines for the zodiacs in-between the main characters directly involved in the main plot. Nonetheless, if inspiration hits me, I'll probably re-visit them again as side stories. Haaaa… its kinda disappointing not to pull this off as I originally planned though. Ah well… I hope you guys still find this fic interesting, even though it's an alternate reality and stuff.  
  
First off… the earlier chapters are available in FF.NET, please C&C if you have time.  
  
And how do you like the bomb I dropped with Tetsu's storyline? Actually, I wasn't planning on doing that originally either… but I needed a more concrete reason to Yukino's reluctance with her suitors, ne? And it ties up better in the later chapters as well. ^_^. Heh-heh… I'm tempted to write a side story to that too… but what the hey! ^_^.  
  
Anywayz… articles found in the fic…  
  
Kampo-meishu - sweatdrops I can't find the proper title for a "botanist" in the ancient times, so I made one up (it literally means "Kampo expert"). If anyone knows, let me know. ^_^. Kampo (or Kanpo is the newer reference to it) is an ancient Japanese traditional medicine that mainly uses medicinal plants. In the past, they actually used other stuff like animal parts, along with prayer. It's a medicinal system that originated and developed from Ancient Chinese Medicine in the Han Dynasty (around the 3rd Century or so). These Chinese texts came to Japan around the 7th – 9th Century, and Kampo was developed from there. It's still practiced in Japan (and some parts of the world) as a form of "alternative medicine".  
  
Yunomi – is the porcelain cup used for tea  
  
Chuuka – is another word for Mainland China (a.k.a. Middle Kingdom).  
  
Furisode - is a long-sleeved kimono worn by single women  
  
Geta sandal – any sandal with a separate heel, usually used for formal occasions.  
  
Zori sandal – no heels, usually used for informal occasions  
  
  
Well then, comments, criticisms, bricks… you know where to send them! ina_chan@yahoo.com  
  
Ja!  
Ina-chan 


	6. 6th Zodiac: Hebi Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and all its characters are properties of Takaya Natsuki-sensei and Hana to Yume comics. Everything else in this fanfic are figments of my imagination. Any similarities to name, places, yada yada yada are simply examples of the world's many coincidental mysteries. 

December 21, 2002

Jyuunishi no Enkei Monogatari

Chapter 5:  Hebi

by Ina-chan

                Of all the 14 years of his life, Mizugawa Setsuta never imagined that a day such as today would ever happen.  The impending trip to the Souma Territory without Yukino-senpai already frightened him as it is. Despite the differences in their clashing personalities, his senpai's infectious confidence was a comfortable security blanket. He wasn't afraid of mistakes or embarrassment, because his he could always depend on following his senpai's perfect lead. 

                He had to admit… he was jealous of her at first. It was obvious that Meishu thought extremely highly of Yukino-senpai. He also knew that respect had nothing to do with Yukino-senpai's family status. Yukino-senpai was extremely gifted and talented. As for him… all he knew was that the only reason he ended up as Meishu's apprentice was the fact that his father was Meishu's cousin and that Meishu agreed to take him under his wing out of pity. Out of all his uncles, Meishu was the one he loved and respected the most. He would do anything in his power to make his uncle proud… as much as he wanted to make his own father proud.

But he was also sure that no matter how much he tried, Meishu will never look at him with that same level of approval and pride that he gives to Yukino-senpai. After all, he had always known that the snake was the fifth wheel in the perfect marriage of the mouse and the dragon. Though he hungered for that attention, not once did he ever wish for Yukino-senpai to disappear from the picture.

                One didn't have to be as clever as Yukino-senpai to understand what was the true cause of her leaving.  After all, he was there to witness what was happening with his own eyes.  He may still be a child in many ways, but he was not that naïve as not to notice what was obvious.

                That was the reason this situation is more terrifying than the impending trip to the Souma Territory. He hates situations like this. He didn't want to have to divide his loyalty. He didn't want to witness this. He didn't want to see the two most important people in his life to face off like this.  But also he knew, even if Meishu ordered him to leave, he wouldn't have the heart to do so.

To leave would mean to abandon her. 

But to stay would mean to defy him. 

But Meishu didn't order him to leave. Meishu didn't even say a single word as he worked over Kaji-kou's unconscious form. Meishu didn't say a word as he followed him out of the room after Meishu did all that he can. That terrifying deafening silence didn't lift as he stood sit meekly at a shadowed corner as Meishu stood before his unrelenting senpai. 

"He'll be sleeping fitfully for the next three to four days," The healer stated blandly, breaking the silence, "Other than a pounding headache and facing his inevitable wrath when he wakes up, there isn't anything to worry about. Your concoction was perfectly made."

"I'm glad that Kampo-meishu approves," The ice princess replied sarcastically

"Of course, that is only if our family doesn't go to war with the Souma clan as a result of your actions," Tatsu countered in his same cool bland fashion

"Then you should have thought twice before deciding to leave me behind," Yukino answered back

"You should talk," The older man continued, "You understand that your betrayal would cause grave repercussions for you and your accomplices."

Setsuta made an involuntary gulp of fear upon hearing his master's words.

"Then as Yukino-sama's assigned guardian, I'll accept all punishment directed to her," Mizugawa Izumi's stated with great vindication as he stepped forward from a shadowed corner of the room to stand protectively beside the ice princess

"You'll do no such thing!" Yukino glared at the young man beside her

"I didn't watch her when I was supposed to," Izumi ignored her protests, as he laid his weapon  in front of him, and knelt down passively in front of the older man, "Let me carry the load of all her punishments on my back."

"IZUMI!"

"No!" Setsuta clenched his fists as he ran forward and fell on his knees, lying prostrate in front of his master, "Meishu, punish me instead! It's all my fault! None of this would have happened if it weren't for me! Please! Don't blame Yukino-senpai and Izumi-niisan! It's my fault! It's all my fault!"

"Seta-chan! What are you doing?" Yukino cried out in shock

"Get up Setsuta, don't shame your family line with your disgraceful action," The healer's voice boomed sternly in controlled anger

The boy made an involuntary flinch at the sound of his master's voice, choking back a sob, as he rose back on his feet. Head bowed submissively, he walked back to his place behind his master.

The older man watched the scene before him silently before turning his attention back to the young woman before him. He didn't have to say it out loud. She could already read what was in his mind from the accusing look in his eyes.

"No," Yukino stated firmly, "No one is getting punished. Oniichan is not going to wake up in time for the banquet, so you know that there is only one thing left to do."

"No," Tatsu replied in an equally firm manner, "Do you honestly believe that the Souma clan would accept you?"

"They said that they had to know that it is Mizugawa Yukino standing before them."

"And how do you expect to get away with that?"

Silently, in one swift move, the ice princess picked up and unsheathed the weapon lying in front of the young man beside her. The occupants of the room could only gape in shock as the young woman gathered her hair and slashed the long ebony silken tresses in one swipe. Her now chin-length shorn hair flew wildly at the sudden motion, making her look less delicate with the icy determination in her eyes, but not at all less beautiful. She then turned defiantly at the older man, who can only stare back at her, stunned, unable to mask his expression. 

"Yukino…" Izumi whispered, wide-eyed in shock

"Yukino-senpai…" Setsuta choked as he buried his face in his hands

 "There is a reason why your brother did not want you to come with us," The older man spoke softly, finally finding his voice

"It's most likely a trap, isn't it?" Yukino declared, "All the more reason why I should be the one to go! Oniichan is the last heir of the Mizugawa clan. I'm dispensable, he's not. It would be a greater disaster if he were to die needlessly."

"So you believe that Kaji would be better off if YOU died instead?"

Setsuta lifted his head and stared at the older man in horror. He was so preoccupied with his own fear that what was at stake in this expedition didn't even enter his mind. 

The ice princess didn't even flinch under the older man's stern glare, as she met her eyes with strong conviction, "If it means saving my brother's life, then I would willingly accept that fate."

"Such an idiot. Such a stubborn, obstinate, idiot. You're exactly like your mother, " The older man muttered angrily, "Then tell me, how firm is your resolve?"

Mizugawa Yukino, didn't back down and continued to meet the older man's eyes as she held out her shorn tresses, "Obviously much firmer than yours."

The older man clenched his jaw, understanding the younger woman's cryptic words. He turned his gaze and moved forward to leave the room, "We leave for the Souma territory in the morning. I have no time to waste arguing with fools."

A wave of silence settled in the room uncomfortably as soon as the older man left the room. Izumi slowly got on his feet and looked at the ice princess uncertainly. Yukino stood frozen at where she was, silently unmoving, her features hidden under what's left of her hair. Setsuta, did the only thing he could do in a situation like this. He burst into uncontrollable tears.

"Setsuta, that's enough!" Izumi commanded angrily, feeling helpless with what to next

"I'm sorry," Setsuta sobbed, as he wiped his eyes with his sleeve 

"Crying won't solve anything now," Izumi yelled at the distraught boy

"I can't help it, it won't stop," Setsuta replied, failing to stop his tears

"Yelling at him won't solve anything either," Yukino finally spoke, immediately silencing the two boys, "Seta-chan, if you really want to help, come and even out my hair for me. If I'm going to succeed in attempting to pass as Onnichan, at least I shouldn't look like a girl as much as possible."

"Yukino…" Izumi began hesitantly

"You can help by preparing Onnichan's armour," Yukino interrupted him, not looking up to meet her guardian's eyes, "I know nothing about armoury… so you'll have to be the one to… dress me appropriately."

The young man froze at her words, and a faint blush appearing on his cheeks before nervously leaving the room. With that, Yukino moved toward a chest box at the corner of the room and produced a smaller blade. She then moved to the centre of the room and motioned for the younger boy to move closer. Setsuta silently made his way behind her and tentatively accepted the blade in her hands. He still continued to make small sobbing noises as he started to even out the remaining long locks on the young woman's head.

"I'm sorry for involving you with this, Seta-chan," Yukino whispered softly to the young boy

The boy shook his head, "I didn't want to go without you, Yukino-senpai. I wanted you to come. That's my resolve."

"Then if that's the case, stop crying," Yukino replied, before switching into a more playful tone "Remember the story about the beautiful young bride who cried all night for the loss of her lover? She cried and cried and cried all night, because of her grief, her hair turned white overnight. If you ended up looking like an old man before you're fifteen, then there'll be no woman in the world who'll take you."

"Would you… would you change how you look at me… if… if all my hair turned white?" The boy asked, fighting a sob rising up his throat

"Of course not," The ice princess replied, a small smile lining her lips, "You'll always be the annoying little pest that I've always hated."

"Then it's the same for me," Setsuta answered, forcing a small smile on his own lips, "Even if you start looking like a boy, even when your hair turns grey like an old hag, even if Meishu and Izumi-niisan and everyone yells at me… it'll be the same for me."

With his childish words, the ice princess couldn't help but let out a peal of soft laughter. She turned around, took the younger boy in her arms and held him tightly as she continued to laugh uncontrollably, tears starting to stream down her face. Setsuta closed his eyes and held his senpai in kind, letting his own tears flow freely. They kept on holding and comforting each other like that, as the young princess' laughter died down and joined the young boy's unrepressed sobs.

End of 6th Zodiac

Author's squawk: 

                I decided to try to finish this fic fist before going back to "Fumei no Musubi". I finally found my angle for that other fic, and unfortunately, I have to borrow some elements from this fic. If I write "Fumei" first, I'm gonna spoil the ending for this one. It's very strange how my fics seem to connect with each other unintentionally… Anywayz, its gonna be two more chapters and an epilogue for this fic… I think. The next one is gonna be the build-up to the climactic final chapter. So if you're not bored with this fic yet… Yaaaay! Thank you for continuing to follow it! This fic has been dragging on for so long, ne? ^_^. 

Well then, comments, criticisms, bricks… you know where to send them! ina_chan@yahoo.com

Ja!

Ina-chan


	7. 11th Zodiac: Inu Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and all its characters are properties of Takaya Natsuki-sensei and Hana to Yume comics. Everything else in this fanfic are figments of my imagination. Any similarities to name, places, yada yada yada are simply examples of the world's many coincidental mysteries. 

January 29, 2003

Jyuunishi no Enkei Monogatari

11th Zodiac:  Inu (Chapter 5)

by Ina-chan

                The sun was shining brightly, but the cool breeze blew away whatever uncomfortable heat it was emitting. Yet, the mood of the small caravan trekking towards the Souma territories was as jovial as a lark singing a song under a thunderstorm. Save for a random small talk among the ranks, the entire procession was uncomfortably silent. 

                The Meishu secluded himself in his carriage, refusing to talk to anyone. The healer's young apprentice was wearing a miserable expression on his face since the day before. It was only a clear indication that whatever ill feelings transpired behind closed doors after the young master's unfortunate… circumstance… was still being carried over today. A line of worry furrowed the strategist's forehead… 

                He didn't want to be insensitive to everyone's feelings with his thoughts, but if this continued, there was no way they could hope to succeed with what they were trying to get away with.

                It was only logical to send the Mizugawa princess as a substitute envoy. In fact, Yukino would have been a better choice for the negotiation process. But one doesn't need to be a genius to realize the risk that they were taking. The Souma Clan was expecting the new head of the Mizugawa Family. Regardless of the situation, seeing the heir's sister instead would cause serious complications. It will look very bad if the Souma Family perceives Yukino's appearance as a form of underhanded deception… 

…of which ironically,  bead of sweat slid down the strategist's forehead as the thought occurred to him… was what exactly what they were doing. It would seem that from here on, everything from here on, would depend entirely on Yukino's skill.

To be honest, he was just as surprised as everyone else to see the ice princess appearance that morning. It wasn't a secret. It was expected after the commotion that happened the night before. However, it still cane as a shock… if not sacrilege… to see their princess, whose beauty rivalled that of the legendary Princess Kaguya… dressed up and disguised to look like a pubescent boy... a rather effeminate-looking boy… but still a boy nonetheless.  

Kouyou-kun even started bawling uncontrollably at the sight.

What a mess! There was no way they could introduce their ice princess as Kaji. But it was even more impossible to introduce their leader's impostor's true self. The strategist has been wracking his mind on thinking of a plausible excuse for the new Mizugawa leader's absence. So far, the best plausible situation he came up with was a temporary debilitating accident and a trusted new and very young advisor was personally sent as the young Master's envoy. Kaji let out another long sigh, there's still enough time to brief the entire troop before they reached their destination… and as long as Yukino manages to control herself and allow him to do most of the talking… they should be able to get away with murder. 

But before anything else, he had to figure out a way to mend the rift between their ranks, or the Souma Clan will immediately sense that something was amiss.

                His eyes strayed to the front of the group where the ice princess was riding between her two self-proclaimed protectors. They have been riding for more than half a day. It will still take them until the next morning before they arrive to their destination. Though they just had a rest break a few hours ago, it was obvious that she wasn't used to long travelling by horseback. The weariness in her body was clearly showing despite being hidden underneath her brother's armour. Both brothers had been trying to convince the princess to retreat into the carriage. Of course, the young woman repeatedly refused. Obviously, it was due to the combination that stubborn streak and the desperate need to prove her self.

Mizugawa Kenju made an involuntary glance to the healer's carriage near the end of the caravan and made a long breath of exasperation. The desperate need to prove her self to a certain person, to be exact. Despite of himself, a soft chuckle managed to trickle out of his throat. 

Definitely… like mother, like daughter. The scholar hastened his steed to trot faster, silently motioning her bodyguards to make way. The two younger men complied as they slowed their paces to a short distance away, to give them privacy. The scholar desperately tried to keep the amused smile that threatened to touch his lips as he rode beside the young woman in relative silence.

"It took your mother three days," He simply stated

"What?" The Ice Princess immediately turned to the scholar in bewilderment

"When your mother was your age, your father was given his first responsibility. He was assigned to lead a trading convoy to Tokai. It was an arduous weeklong journey just to get there. Ta-chan was apprenticing under his father at the time, so he came along to purchase supplies. I went just for the heck of it… and of course, your mother refused to be left behind, seeing all three of us going," The scholar said, his face softening at recalling the memory, "Your grandfather would not hear nothing of it, of course. After all, riding in a week-long journey accompanied by smelly men was not something young women of fine upbringing are supposed to do. More so, as the daughter of the Family Head." 

"So what happened?" Yukino asked, her curiosity awakened

"She disguised herself as a soldier and snuck in the ranks of the convoy," Kenju replied with a chuckle

The young woman's eyes widened in surprise, "Mother managed to disguise herself as a soldier?"

"It was a challenge, but it wasn't too hard. Your mother was an excellent marksman, her skills in archery would probably have become infamous, had your grandfather allowed her the chance to show it off publicly. She would probably lose based on strength and endurance, but your mother's hand to hand combat skills was quite impressive too," The older man grinned, "Of course, she also had a lot of friends in the lower ranks who were willing to protect her with their lives. She probably would have gotten away with it."

"How did she get caught?" Yukino asked 

"Well… your mother may have been successful in taking the guise of a soldier… but it didn't mean that she was one. Like I said, it was an arduous weeklong journey. On the third day, she fell off her horse out of pure exhaustion. Dislocated her shoulder and almost broke her neck in the process," The scholar sighed and shook his head in exasperation, "Your grandfather was furious! Actually, both your grandfathers were… they had a big fight that almost ended up in a duel to the death. Fortunately, your grandmothers were both sensible women and they managed to come up with a plan to avert it."

"How?" The young woman asked again

The scholar closed his eyes, "Your father married your mother. It was only logical and the most honourable thing to do. After all, it happened during your father's first duty." 

"I see…" The young woman mumbled quietly, as an unreadable expression crossed her delicate features, "So they married out of duty."

"Actually… It was more complicated than that… At that time, there were two other men who were more than willing to take responsibility for what happened. But in the end…" Kenju sighed, before making a small sad smile, "…your mother decided between the three of them based on the wishes of her heart."

"Kenju-san…" Her voice was so quiet that it was almost inaudible. The ice princess bowed her head, hiding her eyes behind her newly cropped hair. Her hands tightened reflexively on the reins of her mount and fell into relative silence. For a moment, he thought that he was not going to continue what it was she was going to say.  "Kenju-san… why are you telling me this?"

"I just wanted conversation," The scholar shrugged in casual non-chalance, before breaking into an impish grin, "Besides, if you keep up with this tension, by the time we reach the Souma Territories, you won't even have enough energy to lift a finger. Tatsu will be more upset than he is now if that happened."

The Ice Princess remained silent. The scholar swore under his breath as he sensed the young woman burying even deeper into her shell.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to sound like that," Kenju quickly continued, turning on a more serious tone. "It's difficult, isn't it? Being born in a position of duty."

"Oniichan doesn't seem to be having a hard time with it," Yukino replied quietly

"Ah, that's because your brother is a man. When it comes to matters like that, men don't have the privilege of being allowed to act based on emotions. It makes us look less…" Kenju paused for dramatic effect, "… manly."

The young woman frowned, "But it's not fair. Everyone treats me like I'm some kind of fragile flower that needs to be protected. I can take care of myself. I bet I'll be less of a burden if I was born a man…"

"Stop it," There was an uncharacteristic hardness in Kenju's normally light-hearted voice that even their horses faltered with their steps in surprise. 

The young woman looked up to stare at the older man, only to find a hardened and angry face glowering back at her. She opened her mouth to say something, only to find her voice stuck inside her now parched throat. All her life, she's always seen the Mizugawa Family's head strategist and advisor as the easy-going opposite of the Mizugawa Family healer. Like a lot of people, she too silently questioned at times how this man was able to attain such an important position in their clan when most of the time he acted more like an overgrown playful puppy. 

Then again, dogs could also become ferocious, especially when protecting something they held dear.

"If you say another self-depreciating word, I will put you across my knee and give you the spanking a spoiled little brat like you deserves," The man continued in his low and angry tone, "In my opinion, when it comes to skill and talent, I believe that you are more suited to be the Mizugawa Family Head over your brother. But all your skills and talent are all useless because of that attitude."

"My attitude?" The young woman managed to utter

"Your attitude," Kenju stressed firmly, "Belittling yourself and whining for not having what other people have. It only proves that underneath that illusion of adult maturity, you are nothing more but a spoiled little brat. Your brother may not be as smart as you, or as well composed… but he tries his best. He tries to fulfill all the responsibility given to him by using all of his abilities, and resourcefully asking help from those who support him on matters that are beyond his reach."

The Ice Princess turned away and bowed her head once more, feeling humiliated as the older man's words stabbed painful daggers on her entire being.

"It's only natural for Tatsu to be angry. I know that your intentions were good, but still… what you did was wrong and very selfish," The scholar's voice dropped to a more gentler tone, "But what's done is done. You're our leader now. Your father and your brother aren't here to protect you, and all of us are looking up to you to protect us. If you really want to prove yourself worthy… then take responsibility for your actions." With that, the older man directed his mount to trot faster towards the front of the convoy, to leave the Ice Princess with her thoughts.

"Yukino," Izumi called out to her worriedly, trotting closer beside her after noticing that his charge posture still hadn't changed long after the older man had left her

"Izumi… am I being childish?" The Ice princess asked in a quiet tone

"Ha?" Izumi gave her a bewildered look, "What are you talking about?"

"It's nothing," The young woman shook her head before lifting her chin to face him and give the young man one of her heart-stopping smiles, "Ne, Izumi-chan. I'm feeling a bit tired now. I think I'll ride at the back in the carriage."

A line of concern furrowed on the young man's forehead, "Are you sure? Tatsu-meishu is back there after all. He still looks very scary…"

"Yes… I'm sure," A bead of sweat lined on the young woman's brow, but her smile didn't falter, "After all, it's time that I start taking responsibility, ne?"

"Ha?" Izumi uttered again in that same bewildered manner

The Ice Princess simply let out a peal of laughter as she manoeuvred her mare to turn around. As the young man made his mount to pause to make room for the young woman's horse, a gust of air swished just a few inches from his cheek before causing a strange sickening thud. The young woman's horse whinnied in surprise. Izumi immediately grabbed the other horses' reins to calm the animal, while his elder brother rushed other side the young woman.

"Yukino are you----" Izumi began, only to stop in horror at the image before him

"What's wrong?" Yukino's voice barely came out as a soft rasp as the young man's horror-struck expression immediately registered on her face. 

It was as if time itself stopped. There was a strange tightness in her throat and she instinctively reached out to her neck only to find a long foreign object expertly lodged between the spaces of her armour, piecing the delicate flesh above her collarbone. It was only then that she noticed the strong salty metallic taste of the liquid quickly filling her mouth, threatening to drown her, accompanied by the painful throbbing in her throat. 

"Ittai…" She whined almost inaudibly as fell backwards, Nagusami deftly catching her in his arms.

"AMBUSH!!!" 

Everything was a muffled blur after that. She barely felt Nagusami carrying her away. She barely heard the sound of fighting in the distance. She barely saw the anguished faces arguing above her. She already knew what was happening. She was being trained to be a healer, after all. The world around her no longer mattered. There was no longer any need to see, hear, or feel the world around her. Her heart ached in sorrow as the image of what's most important flashed brightly in her before her unseeing eyes. 

She failed. She failed before she's even begun. And he was crying. He was crying because of her. She reached out for him, her own tears of grief generously flowed from her eyes, as she felt a pair of hands cover her own.

I'm sorry… 

I couldn't protect you…

I'm sorry…

I'm sorry…

Oniichan…

End of 11th Zodiac (Chapter 5)

Author's squawk: 

                "Tokai" is a made up place. The word literally means "city".

I was actually dreading for this chapter to come. I hate killing off characters… but it has to be done!  HAAAA! The climax of Ina-chan's version of Jyuunishi tale has started to climb! Special thanks to my chat-comrade-in-arms… Rae-chan, Mona-chan, Juuji-chan, Merrow-chan… most especially Rae-chan and Merrow-chan who really helped me get back my focus on this storyline by allowing to me to throw my ideas at them. ^_^. ARIGATOU!

To everyone else who read this fic, as well to those who reviewed it… I know it's a big pain, since it's more like an original story than a FURUBA fanfic, so you need extra effort to get to know the characters. So I really appreciate the feedback! Your comments are my guidelines to remind me if I'm steering the story toward the right direction.

Well then, comments, criticisms, bricks… you know where to send them! ina_chan@yahoo.com

Ja!

Ina-chan


	8. 12th Zodiac: Inoshishi Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and all its characters are properties of Takaya Natsuki-sensei and Hana to Yume comics. Everything else in this fanfic are figments of my imagination. Any similarities to name, places, yada yada yada are simply examples of the world's many coincidental mysteries. It's advisable to read the earlier chapters before reading this one. They are both available in fanfiction.net and mediaminer.org

Jyuunishi no Enkei Monogatari

12th Zodiac: Inoshishi  (Chapter 6)

by Ina-chan

                It was family tradition.

                "YUKINO-CHAN! YUKINO-CHAN! Oh God! The blood won't stop! Where's the Meishu!?!"

                His great great great great grandfather was a slave rescued from his bitter fate by the Mizugawa family's heir apparent. 

            "Tatsu-san, do something!! She can't breathe!!"

Since then, it had became family tradition for his side of the family to act as protectors of the heirs of the Head of the Mizugawa Family House.

                "I'm sorry. I can't do anything…"

                He and his younger brother are the last of his great great great grandfather's direct descendants.

                "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING!?!?"

                He and his younger brother took it upon themselves to accept that traditional role. 

                "You're a healer. Please, Tatsu-san… help her breathe!!!"

He and his younger brother vowed to protect the twin Mizugawa heirs with their very lives. 

"There's nothing I can do. Her wound…" 

He and his younger brother trained themselves to prevent situations like this. 

"She's drowning in her own blood. I'm sorry…"

He and his younger brother failed…

                "I have to tend to the wounded who have a chance of surviving… I'm sorry… Yukino-san…"

                The words seemed to have managed to pierce through the young woman's clouded consciousness, as he watched the Ice Princess focus her blank eyes on the Meishu bending over her. Despite of herself, she gave the older man a small smile and weakly raised a hand to him. He caught her delicate hand in his own before her strength finally failed her. Her lips moved inaudibly, so he bent even lower to let her speak directly in his ear.

                It was the first time in his life that he saw that expression on the Healer's face. Before, it was always either a look of stoic authority, or a controlled scowl of disparagement.  But as he watched the healer's face crease with grief and sorrow as he bent down to  give their Princess' forehead a soft paternal kiss, Mizugawa Nagusami knew at once… that the pained anguish etched on the older man's face was identically imprinted on his. 

The younger man could only turn his head away, to clench his hands and grind his teeth in frustration, at the hopelessness of the situation in front of him. 

                "Meishu! Help! Izumi-san!" Setsuta burst through their hiding place, fear and panic evident on his face

The young man spun around towards the young apprentice's voice at the sound of his younger brother's name, "Setsuta? What happened?"

"Izumi-san! Izumi-san's badly wounded. But he won't stop fighting! He's gone berserk! He won't stop!" The younger boy reported frantically, close to bursting into tears

With his heart beating loudly in his ears, Nagusami's hands immediately flew to the sword on his side as he started to rise to his feet… only to be stopped by a heavy restraining hand suddenly resting on his shoulder. The young man looked up and saw the healer's more familiar stern look, "Leave this to us."

"But…" Nagusami protested

"Leave this to us. This is our duty. You have your own duty to fulfill," The Meishu stated again, more firmly, "Don't let anyone get to her."

The young man slumped his shoulders and accepted the older man's heavy words. With that, the Meishu and his apprentice walked back into the battle around them. The younger man's slowly sat on his heels beside the young woman, holding his weapon in front of him. His eyes silently strayed back to their fallen princess, as his ears picked a noticeable change in the young woman's breathing pattern. He blinked his eyes, trying to hold back the flood in his eyes. He reached out to wipe traces of liquid scarlet on her pallid face as a result of her body's violent instinctive attempts to survive as the very life-giving fluid her body needed filled her lungs to drown her.

It was just a matter of time now. Her desperate wheezing had already fallen into faint gurgles. Even the seditious fire in her eyes, died down to barely glowing embers... her mind seemed to be finally accepting the hopelessness of her situation.

He had seen this happen once, many years ago. 

When he the sound of women's sorrowful wailing filled the great halls of the Mizugawa household.

When he found a little girl huddled in the corner of a dark room, like a frightened little mouse.

When he saw the lifeless orbs that refused to respond to their calls and comfort.

When he vowed that he would never allow it to happen again. 

"Yukino-chan…" He remembered his younger self, whispering, as he sat beside the unresponsive little girl, "Yukino-chan… it's alright. It's okay to be scared. It's okay to cry. Nagisa-san won't disappointed in you if you do."

Nagisa-san was the pillar of strength of the Mizugawa household. Her young daughter was the one affected by her death the worst. She knew that. She asked for him when she sensed her death approaching. He vowed by her deathbed that he would watch over her two young children, as a guardian of the Mizugawa heir apparent.

"Nagisa-san simply wants Yukino-chan to be happy," he continued to whisper in a tone that only the two of them could hear, "So when Yukino-chan finishes crying, she has to promise to start smiling and laughing again. All of us need to see Yukino-chan smile again. Most specially Yukino-chan's oniichan…"

"…sami… chan…" Her voice was almost inaudible. He didn't know how, but it somehow filtered through his thoughts, bringing him back to the present. 

Nagusami looked at his charge. Her eyes already had a blank glassy consistency on them as she stared at no particular point in space. But her lips continued to move soundlessly, desperately trying to push whatever breath left in her to say her last words. He bent down to put his ear near her and caught her hand as she weakly brought it up to touch his cheek.

"…cry…ing…?" She whispered breathlessly

 "No, I'm not. Don't be silly," Nagusami scolded her gently as he wiped the moisture in his eyes and forced a smile on his lips

"…pro…mise…" 

"Promise what?" 

"sami…chan…smile… a…gain… af…ter…"

"Yes," The young man whispered as he tightened his grasp on her ice-cold hand. The sharp edges of his weapon's sheath cutting into the fingers of his other hand, "Yes… I promise."

"…pro…tect… on…nii…chan…"

"Yes," Nagusami said firmly, now allowing the tears to generously flow down his face

"…pro…mise…"

"Yes… I promise I'll protect Kaji to my very last breath."

With that, a faint smile touched the young woman's lips, just before the embers in her eyes finally faded and her long-suffering lungs finally released its last sigh. Despite of himself, the young man allowed his weapon to fall lifelessly from his hand as he cradled the young woman's lifeless body in his arms. He didn't bother to choke back the sobs finally escaping from his throat as he rocked the Ice Princess comfortingly, just as he had when she found her curled up in fright in a corner of a room many years ago.

He didn't know how long he stayed like that. But the sound of silence in the battlefield… the enemy's footsteps… and their voices… as he sensed someone approaching their hiding place… He knew all at once that the battle had been lost. He knew all at once, that he was the only one left. 

He laid the young woman on the ground, affectionately closing her eyes and brushing the stray strands of hair from her face, almost giving the illusion that she was simply in a deep slumber. He picked his katana from the ground as he stood, unsheathing its deadly beauty as he waited for the enemy's arrival. His hand gripped the hilt of his weapon firmly as he launched himself toward a surprised enemy that broke through the bushes that hid them.

He was the last of the protectors of the Mizugawa Family's heir apparent. Just as his father, his grandfather, and his great great great grandfather have done before him… 

He vowed to protect their young master with his last breath.  

A blade flashed quickly in the light. It was too quick to dodge as the enemy's reinforcements arrived behind him, piercing him fatally from the back. He stumbled forward, ignoring the strong metallic taste in his mouth, and the numbing pain that was overpowering his senses. He made another valiant swipe at the enemy and spat out the crimson fluid filling his mouth, watching the other soldier fall with great satisfaction.

He was going to protect Kaji with his last breath, just as he promised… and if it were possible… he was going to protect him even beyond death.

*******

[And so… in respect to God's orders… 

One after the other they arrived to the banquet that God prepared for them…. 

...the revered chosen  twelve…

_The cunning mouse, followed by the loyal ox, the brave tiger, the cheerful rabbit, the resolute dragon, the diligent snake, the righteous horse, the derisive sheep, the good-natured monkey, the earnest rooster, the scholarly dog, and the kind-hearted boar…_

_One after the other, they fell…___

_…the scorned fallen twelve…_

Their deaths commenced the end of the bloodline of the one family…  and a curse that will haunt another until the earth is purged of Souma blood…]

End of 12th Zodiac (Chapter 6)

To be concluded on 13th Zodiac: Neko…

Author's squawk: 

                This chapter was hard to write! It's very difficult to kill off your creations, y'know! ^_^. But I've been playing around with this dark version of the Jyuunishi storyline. That is, the order of the zodiac animals' arrival to the banquet was actually the order of the original 12's deaths. So this part is essential for the story to continue. I know I skipped a lot of animals along the way. But when I was writing their storylines, they were sorta starting to stray away from the main story. So I figured that I'll skip them and maybe… eventually… write them in as "side stories".

                Well… one more storyline chapter to go before I wrap it up in with a short epilogue. The last chapter is gonna be Kaji's. AND we're going to meet Souma Akki for the first and only time.   

Well then, comments, criticisms, bricks… you know where to send them! ina_chan@yahoo.com

Ja!

Ina-chan


	9. 13th Zodiac: Neko Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and all its characters are properties of Takaya Natsuki-sensei and Hana to Yume comics. Everything else in this fanfic are figments of my imagination. Any similarities to name, places, yada yada yada are simply examples of the world's many coincidental mysteries. It's advisable to read the earlier chapters before reading this one. They're available in fanfiction.net and mediaminer.org

March 20, 2003

Jyuunishi no Enkei Monogatari

13th Zodiac: Neko  (Chapter 7)

by Ina-chan

He remembered the grove of peach trees in their favourite garden. 

He remembered the spring… how the breeze carried the light cloying fragrance of peach blossoms.  

He remembered the summer… how the breeze carried the sweet pungent fragrance of ripe peaches.

He remembered her… how she used to sit with them underneath the low branches.  

He remembered her laugher… how it carried through the blossoms, like silver bells. 

He remembered her voice… how it rein-acted her imaginative stories of troubled lovers and brave warriors. 

He remembered her eyes… how they would watch over them protectively and lovingly as he and his sister played and bickered. 

He remembered her touch… as her fingers moved through his hair in a tender and soothing caress just before he drifted to sleep on her lap. 

He remembered all of this... and treasured every single one of these memories of her… those days underneath the branches of the grove of peach trees in their favourite garden.

Perhaps, that was the reason why he and his sister loved coming here. It was underneath the branches peach trees that made her look most alive. It was in the presence of the fragrance of peach blossoms and peaches that he saw it once again. The rare smiles that his sister used to generously give away before their mother died. For a few fleeting moments… the walls surrounding the Ice Princess melted, and she became the little sister that he knew.

He remembered one of those moments… one summer afternoon, under the bright orange light of the setting sun, when they were eight years old. The branches of the trees, at that time, seemed to be at the verge of buckling from the weight of the juicy peaches they bore.

/"NA!? Yukino! What do you think are you doing?"/ The Fire Prince cried out in alarm as he grabbed his twin by the waist, bringing her safely down to the ground before her remaining foot managed to find a hold on a rather untrustworthy looking tree

/"I want to get that one over there,"/ The Ice Princess replied, pointing to a sole piece of fruit at the end of the highest branch

Kaji frowned, looking at the other fruits in the more reachable lower branches, /"The hell, what's wrong with those ones over there? Those ones are just as good."/

/"But I want that one,"/ Yukino frowned, insistently pointing to the fruit that gained her attention

/"But you can't get it. It's too high for you./ Kaji countered, /"And knowing how clumsy you are, you'll just fall down and break your neck,"/

/"I want that one!"/ The little girl pouted angrily

An angry vein appeared on the boy's forehead, /"Stop being such a brat and just satisfy yourself with the ones that you can reach."/

/"**I.WANT. THAT. ONE!!!**"/ The girl growled, glaring at her brother stubbornly.

The two children held each other's glares for a few moments, until finally… the Fire Prince sighed. Knowing his stupid sister, she'd try to climb the damned tree the moment he turned his back. So without another word, he latched himself on the tree, muttering angrily under his breath. Unlike his twin, he had a natural agility when it came to things like these. 

 The tree wasn't very tall, though for an eight-year-old child, it felt like he was scaling the great walls of the Middle Kingdom in his mother's stories. Still, even if he fell, he was confident with his quick catlike reflexes. He ignored the small twigs grazing against his skin as he put his goal into mind. He was almost there… his arms were a bit short from where he was… so all he had to do is to inch a little forward and…

/"Oniichan! Be careful!"/ His sister suddenly called out to him from the ground

The boy immediately clung tightly to the branch supporting him, almost loosing his balance as his concentration faltered. He glared down at his sister who was staring up at him in wide, fearful eyes, /"Who's fault is it on why I'm here in the first place, anyway?"/

The girl immediately frowned and glared back at him sarcastically, /"I'm sorry for worrying about you!"/

/"Just shut up and be quiet, you noisy damned mouse,"/ Kaji yelled irritably

/"Who are you calling noisy, you stupid cat!?"/ Yukino shot back in the same manner

 The boy took a deep breath as he slowly edged nearer to the fruit, and away from the branch supporting him. He reached out and slowly curled his fingers around his prize. He let out a triumphant whoop as he plucked it from its resting place… 

…just as the branch he was standing on gave way to his weight…

/"ONIICHAN!!! ONIICHAN!!!"/  His sister's frantic voice screaming was all he heard, as he lay stunned on the ground. He felt her little hands shaking him fearfully

/"…ittai…"/ Kaji moaned as he sat up, rubbing the soreness on his elbow

/"ONIICHAN!!!"/ Yukino burst into tears, as she clutched on to her in pure relief

/"AAAAH!!! Stop that! It's annoying!"/ Kaji growled irritably, though made no effort to push his frantic little sister away

The girl let go, still sobbing, as she wiped the tears from her eyes, trying to compose herself, /"I'm sorry Oniichan! I'm so sorry!"/

Kaji sighed as he held out the peach that he instinctively held on protectively when he fell, /"Just stop crying and take this. You're even more annoying when you start crying and acting all girly."/

The girl sniffled, took the peach and cradled it in her arms gratefully. 

/"What's so special about that particular peach anyway?"/ The boy asked absent-mindedly as he mentally checked the rest of his body for damages

/"It was alone,"/ Yukino simply replied

Beads of sweat appeared on Kaji forehead, as he stopped with a start to give his sister an incredulous look, /"HA!?"/

/"It was all alone at the top of the tree where no one can reach it. I didn't want it to be lonely anymore,"/ Yukino replied patiently, as she got on her feet, wiping away the last traces of tears from her face. She took a few steps away before spinning around to reward her brother with one of her rare sunny smiles. A breathtaking ironic contrast to the light of the setting sun against her face, /"Thank you, Oniichan."/

Kaji gaped at his sister in disbelief, before burying his face in his hands in total exasperation. There was simply no understanding how his sister's mind worked. But still… Despite of himself, he looked up, his features softening as he gave his twin an affectionate smile, /"Damned mouse…"/

The Ice Princess giggled as she bit into the peach, pinkish juice seeped messily down her lips and her hands. Suddenly, the little girl made a small gagging noise. Kaji froze in alarm as he watched, mesmerized, while the fruit slipped between her fingers. 

As if in slow motion, Kaji watched the fruit land on the ground and roll to his feet. He frowned. The juice continued to flow from the spot where her sister bit it, seeping liberally to the ground. He held out his hand and curiously touched the rivulet of liquid. For some strange reason… under the orange light of the evening… the juice had a deep crimson tinge. It almost seemed as if the liquid generously flowing out of the fruit's flesh was…

…blood!

/"Yuki…"/The Fire Prince's eyes widened in horror at the realization...he instantly got on his feet and turned to face his twin sister. His voice trailed at the vision that met him, /"…no… "/

A figure with an appearance of an effeminate-looking boy wearing his armour stood where his sister was standing a few moments ago. The apparition stared at him with a pair of glazed familiar sorrowful eyes. Streams of scarlet ran from the warrior's nose and the corners of her lips, to match the fluid that generously flowed from the wound on her neck. 

/"I'm… sorry…"/ 

Her lips didn't move. Nevertheless, the breeze carried her breathless whisper to his ears. He refused to believe it… but, he immediately knew who it was. The painful emptiness he felt in his heart already told him. 

/"Yukino…"/ He choked, as he took a step forward 

The breeze started to grow stronger and blew around him. Trying to push him away from her. He ground his teeth as he struggled away from the invisible force. 

/"I'm… sorry…"/  

The whisper came again. He screamed in frustration as he slowly edged his way toward his goal. He was only a short distance away from her! All he had to do was inch a little more forward… reach out his hand…

…but the wind blew even harder. Before his fingers can even touch her, the delicate image of his sister started to crumble, like the delicate petals of peach blossoms torn apart by a freak spring storm. 

Leaving him to standing alone, his hand reaching out to nothingness amidst the heavy storm of peach petals. Its overpowering and nauseating sweet smell assaulted his senses as they slowed their dance on the slowly dying breeze with one final breathless whisper...

/"I'm… sorry… Oniichan…"/

*****

*****

                His eyes shot open and found himself staring at his hand, still reaching out towards an unfamiliar ceiling. He immediately sat up and looked at the strange surroundings around him… trying to get his bearings. The room was dimly lit, with only the morning sunlight filtering through the criss-crossing wooden slats of the window as the source of light. Then all at once he remembered where he was. 

                Since the woven slats covering his windows already barely let light to come in, the idea of letting anything out of the room through there was out of the question. Though he made no effort to leave, he knew from his vantage point, every time the door slid open, that there was always someone standing guard by the door.  A servant would come at specific times to provide his necessities. 

From the corner of his eye, he saw a tray of food. Clothes were already prepared for him to wear, and a basin of water on the corner table for washing. One of the servants must have come and arranged them when he was still asleep. Despite its appetizing appearance, the thought of eating something was causing a sickening sensation at the pit of his stomach. Instead, he went to the basin to wash the sleep out of his eyes. He stared at his image reflected on the liquid in front of him. He barely recognized the person staring back at him. He wasn't sure how long ago it had been since that day…

Since that last night when he last saw her, with tears streaming down her face, apologizing for her betrayal. Time became a confusing haze since the day he was first shaken awake from nightmares that plagued him. All that was certain was the horrible ache of an inexplicable numbing pain in his chest. It was as if someone had torn away a piece of his heart. A premonition realized, when a messenger arrived promptly with news of the attack on the Mizugawa envoy… confirming his suspicions that the missing piece of himself had already died.

For the first time in many years, the great halls of the Mizugawa household were once again filled with horrible wails of sorrow and grief. Only this time, the inconsolable figure curled up in the corner of a dark room was that of a young man. The numbing void that engulfed him sucked away all of his emotions, all of his will. He didn't even have enough in him to shed even a single tear…

So when Souma Akki-kou demanded their absolute surrender, he went yieldingly, against protests of his advisors. It seemed like the most logical thing to do.  What's left of his clan was willing to fight the impossible odds right to the very end, but somehow… after already losing everyone whom he held dear, he couldn't bear the thought of more members of his family dying to a lost cause. 

There were times, in a man's lifetime where he must make a great sacrifice for the greater good…

…as the head of the clan, it was his responsibility to make those sacrifices…

…and he it was also his responsibility to avenge those whose lives were lost.

But until that moment arrives, he had to wait patiently before he could put his plans into motion. 

He was sitting down, about to begin his morning meditation, when the door slid open, nudging him out of his reverie. The servant bowed before him before speaking.

"Mizugawa-san," The servant stated, "Akki-kou is now here to see you."

His eyes widened, as he felt his heart beating wildly in his chest. The moment he had been patiently waiting for arrived. Though he played so many variations of this scenario inside his head over and over, nothing can prepare him when the actual moment has come. All at once, his heart ached painfully. He realized now, more than ever, how much he really needed his sister's strength by his side. 

He let out a deep cleansing breath, attempting to push away all those thoughts to the back his mind.  There's no time for grief or sentimentality now. He had to perform this duty as master of the Mizugawa House.  His Family honour and murdered souls of those he loved were all depending on the results of his actions. 

He silently bowed his head in acknowledgement, and the servant left. The guard outside his door entered first, and stood in a near distance, watching him impassively. The Fire Prince desperately tried to maintain his own stoic expression as he watched the door in silent anticipation. As he watched a shadow fall by the door, announcing the arrival of his visitor, he dug his fingers into his knees in an attempt to prevent them from forming into two angry fists. He clamped his jaws tightly together to prevent the venomous words sitting on the tip of his tongue from spilling out of his mouth…

                …only for his controlled rage to dissipate into shock and disbelief as his eyes fell upon the image of the Master of the Souma Family for the first time. 

                Like the Mizugawa heirs, the young master of the Souma House was shielded from the public eye. Rumours about constant illness being the cause of his recluse as well as his reputation as the strategic genius were all that was known about him. Though fears about the Souma Territories expanding toward the Mizugawa lands were already a constant threat when the former Mizugawa Head was still alive, the Mizugawas had no substantial contact with the Soumas until the recent events. When the Head of the Souma Family propositioned a treaty with the Head of the Mizugawa through marriage between the two Family's heirs. 

Absolutely nothing could have prepared the Fire Prince to expect that the genius strategist who had already single-handedly conquered four surrounding lands was merely nothing but…

                …a small ten-year-old boy.

                "I trust that you are well, Mizugawa-kou," Souma Akki's quiet voice sounded just like any other child his age, but for some strange reason… there seemed to be a resounding authoritative quality in it that makes one stop to listen

                "Souma…" The master of the Mizugawa clan's voice trailed uncertainly as he stared at the boy's hypnotizing eyes, "…kou…?"

An eerie smile, not quite reaching his cold adult-like eyes, graced the little boy's lips, "It's a little shocking, isn't it?"

"…how…" Kaji continued, thoroughly unnerved at the idea of a child masterminding the destruction of his family

"It's not that difficult. War… conquest… they're just games.  It's just like playing Igo. But my father and I have been playing this particular game since I was five years old… until his demise. This is actually the first time I played the game on my own. You should be honoured," Akki replied, pausing and watching the older man before him closely. He took a few steps toward him, before stating his carefully chosen words, "I usually leave my public relations to my trusted vassals. Adults usually don't treat me seriously. But I had to see you with my own eyes."

Kaji frowned, despite of himself,  "And why is that?"

"I had to see why she believed you were worth sacrificing her life for," Akki replied in a slow and cautious tone as he leaned forward, uncomfortably invading the other man's personal space. The nearby guard tensed, ready to jump in action.

The Mizugawa Head fought against the urge to reach out and wrap his fingers around the child's neck. Ironically, the child was staring directly in his eyes, as if silently challenging him to follow his impulse. Instead, Kaji bit his tongue and fought to maintain his impassive expression as he watched the younger boy studying his reaction with amusement. 

"Frankly, I'm a little disappointed," The little boy sighed dismissively as he finally withdrew, and walked closer to the safety of his body guard, "No wonder your sister felt that she needed to protect you. I had hoped at least, that you would go down with a fight."

                Kaji closed his eyes and ground his teeth, mentally weighing his body down on the ground.

                "Your sister, in the other hand, was a formidable opponent.  She was the first person to resist me. I was expecting a move from her when I first proposed the treaty. But I didn't expect that she would actually…" The little boy's voice trailed, regret evident in his tone, "She was exactly how they said she was in the stories… Princess Kaguya. Even though I never met her… and I only saw her from how I imagined her… I…"

                The Fire Prince's eyes shot open as he looked at the figure in front of him in surprise, "You…"

                "But in the end, it turned out that she was just a stupid woman," The Souma Head declared in finality, his eyes hardening as he flashed the other man another cold smile, "Nonetheless, she was a rival worthy of respect. That's why I had the soldier who shot her executed. That's also the reason why I decided to spare your life. It was her wish after all."

                Kaji stared at the little boy in front of him speechless, unable to believe that such words were easily able to pass through a young boy's mouth. 

                "And I have a gift for you as well!" The boy exclaimed, his voice rising with childish excitement as another servant entered the room at his cue, laying a small box in front of the Mizugawa Head. The boy watched the young man like a hawk, as his voice lowered to a slow commanding tone, "Go ahead and open it." 

                The Fire Prince stared at the package suspiciously as he reached out and pulled off the lid. He frowned as he saw the item that rested inside. It was just a simple juzu. Its beads gleamed in the dim light. Pure white like polished ivory, contrasting against an unusual shade of deep scarlet… 

…like small drops of blood. 

For some strange reason, it emitted an aura that made him feel uneasy... Strong emotions he couldn't even dare to describe fought intensely inside of him. He instantly shut the box, in a physical attempt to block the sensations before they become completely overwhelming. 

                "Originally, I wanted it made for her, but obvious circumstances forced a change in plans…" The boy continued in that unnatural tone, "It's very powerful, you know. The holy man who made it said it was because of the sacrifice that came along with it. It's cruel to be separated from the ones you love, isn't it? I can only imagine how even more difficult it would be for you… being twins and all. And even worse, you didn't even get to see her for the last time." 

The young man's eyes widened as clenched his fists tightly. His knuckles turning white, and his fingernails digging deeply in his palms, letting beads of crimson to ooze, he desperately fought against the rising wave of anger and nausea within him.

                "So this way, at least, the two of you will always be together," Souma Akki smiled as he innocently cocked his head to one side, "Aren't I kind?"

                "Why are you doing this?" Kaji whispered painfully

                "Because…" The boy replied in an insolent tone, "… I can."

                It happened in a split second, that no one even had time to react. Before the guard can even finish blinking, the Mizugawa Head was already across the room, his back to the wall, holding the surprised child in front of him like a human shield. The door exploded as more guards entered the room, but froze as the situation registered in their minds. The Mizugawa Head's arms were strategically positioned around the little boy's head, to easily break the child's neck if he so wishes.  A deafening silence filled the room, saved for the sound of laboured breathing.

                "Do you think that this would change anything, Mizugawa-kou?" The child stated blandly, 

                "Don't be mistaken, Souma-kou," The young man replied with an amused smirk, "I won't kill you. I won't let you escape from what you have done that easily…"

                The boy smirked, "And what gives you the idea that there is something that you can do to change your fate?"

                "I have my own gift for you," Kaji whispered directly to the boy's ear. He smiled in satisfaction, feeling the little boy freeze involuntarily.

 "I swear with my blood and the blood of my ancestors…" The Mizugawa Head began almost breathlessly, "…that you, your children and your children's children will live tormented as a result of your decadent actions against the Mizugawa Family.

 Your crime has caused all those with Mizugawa blood who suffered and died in your hands to be bound to you.  

Again and again, we will haunt you and remind you of your transgression. 

You will come to know the feeling loss… of not being able to hold the people you hold dear in your arms… 

…and no matter how many times you meet her… you shall NEVER have my sister. 

Again, and again, you will feel our wrath and our vengeance until this earth is purged of Souma blood." 

With those words, the Master of the Mizugawa family brushed his wounded palm on the boy's cheek, smearing liquid scarlet on the child's porcelain skin and sealed his mark with a cursed kiss… and only then he released the shaken child from his arms.

The guards instantly made their move, restraining the unresisting young man and painfully driving him to his knees. The Head of the Souma Family raised his hand before his men exerted their indignation. 

"You're one who's mistaken, Mizugawa-kou," The boy wiped his stained cheek with the hem of his sleeve, as he stepped forward, "You're the prisoner here."

For the first time since the whole ordeal started, a genuine smile lined the young man's hidden face. 

"Why are you laughing?" The child frowned, bewildered by the young man's reaction

"You're afraid of me…" Kaji replied in a hoarse whisper, "…aren't you?

The boy's eyes narrowed to tiny slits, "I am NOT!" 

"So… In the end, it turns out that…" Kaji continued, amusement evident in his voice as he repeated the child's earlier words, "…you're just a stupid brat."

"Shut up," The boy growled angrily

"You're just a stupid little kid who still believes in princesses in fairytales and witch families and…" Kaji continued as his eyes fell on the forgotten box on the ground, its content now spilled on the floor from the struggle, "…magical protective charms." 

"SHUT UP!"

The young man simply erupted into a peal of amused laughter.

A loud clap thundered within in the walls of the room as the back of the boy's hand struck the young man's cheek. The room was automatically engulfed with dead silence.

"Don't you dare laugh at me," The child's voice now trembled with indignant rage, "You're the one who's in real danger here. Your life depends on my mercy. YOUR fate depends on ME."

With that, the Master of the Souma House quickly turned on his heels and angrily left the room. The guards waited a few more moments to ensure their lord was already more than a safe distance away, before releasing their captive, and leaving the young man kneeling alone in the centre of the room.  

"You're wrong Souma-kou. It's your fate that depends on yourself. Isn't that right…?" Kaji whispered almost inaudibly as he slowly reached out to gingerly touch the forgotten juzu on the ground. He fingered the beads in a gentle caress, before taking it and cradling it tenderly in his hands. Clear drops of liquid rained over the rosary beads, "…Yukino?"

He clasped the bracelet in his hands, as if in prayer, before slowly crumpling forward until his forehead touched the floor, violent sobs wracking his entire being. For the first time since the whole ordeal started, he finally allowed the flood in his eyes to freely flow.

End of 13th Zodiac (Chapter 7)

Author's squawk: 

                HAAAAAAA! It's almost finished! Just the epilogue to go! I can't believe it! I've been trying to finish this damned for almost two years! And it's finally ALMOST done!

                Very special thanks to the very talented Merrow-chan (my God-send muse) who focused my ideas with the dream sequence (don't you think it's so kewl? I don't know if I'll even come up with anything remotely like that if Merrow-chan didn't inspire me!) and basically pretty much onhow to end this story! ^_^.  I LOVE YOU DAH-LING! You are my inspiration! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this fic. Your death threats and suicide threats (you know who you are… sweatdrops) were very… motivational. 

                And now to the boring part… word glossary…             

Seiza = is the proper and formal way of sitting. You basically kneel down (and if you're picky like my former karate sensei… right toe over left toe) then sit on your legs. 

Igo = also known as "go", is a strategy board game consisting of white and black stones trying to gain as much territory on the go board by surrounding each other.

Juzu = Buddhist rosary or prayer beads, (Kyou's bracelet is an example)

                Another thing about Kyou's juzu... I know the colour varies in the anime and the manga. In the anime it was black (or dark blue) and white, in the manga, it was actually orange (the colour of Kyou's hair and white). But in Kyou and Tooru's conversation in summer vacation storyline, Kyou told Tooru the origin of his bracelet. That it was made up of human blood and bones... He mentioned that the red beads were probably originally deep red, but it faded into the orangish tinge because of how old it is.

Well then, comments, criticisms, bricks… you know where to send them! ina_chan@yahoo.com

Ja!

Ina-chan


	10. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and all its characters are properties of Takaya Natsuki-sensei and Hana to Yume comics. Everything else in this fanfic are figments of my imagination. Any similarities to name, places, yada yada yada are simply examples of the world's many coincidental mysteries. 

March 28th 2003

Jyuunishi no Enkei Monogatari

Epilogue 

by Ina-chan

"It was said, that Mizugawa Kaji spent the rest of his life imprisoned and isolated. With no one and nothing to keep him company other than his grief, guilt, hate and indignation… gradually and steadily, he began to descend into a deep pit of despair. It came to the point that he spent the last years of his life, with his mind moving erratically between periods of madness and sanity. Though one thing was for certain…." 

Souma Shigure's voice paused for dramatic effect. He watched his cousin's face intently, only to be rewarded by a stoic, pensive expression. The Dragon didn't show even the slightest indication that he noticed that his cousin even stopped reading. The writer made a small mental shrug before returning to the journal in front of him to continue his tale.

"Though one thing was for certain," Shigure repeated, "His wrath only grew stronger with the passage of time. His burning desire to destroy the family that crushed them fuelled his hate to the point that it consumed his very soul… corrupting it into a hideous, unrecognizable monster."

With that Shigure closed the journal and eyed his companion expectantly, "Well, what do you think? Interesting, isn't it?"

Hatori didn't reply. Instead he pulled out a cigarette from his pack and lit it.

The writer carefully laid the diary on the table and idly ran his fingers around the edges of the aged leather, "He was really an impulsive hot-head wasn't he… Kaji-san, I mean. He probably laid down the curse without thoroughly thinking about the consequences. He probably didn't realize that it was a fate worse than death to be trapped into coming back over and over and over again."

Shigure gave his cousin another sidelong glance, but the medicine student continued to refuse his gaze. The writer leaned on the table and rested his right temple on his knuckles, "Every time they return and meet to relive the cycle again, they're probably blaming each other for not being able to move on. No matter how close you are or how much you love each other… being subjected to a fate like that…  it's no wonder that they eventually grew to hate each other…"

Hatori breath interrupted the silent pace of the writer's voice as he let out a long breath. Shigure absentmindedly watched the smoke swirl lazily in the air before letting out a sigh of defeat, "Nee, Ha-san… won't you say something?"

"It's stupid," Hatori replied blandly 

"Somehow, I had a feeling that you would say that," Beads of sweat lined on the writer's forehead, before turning into a more playful tone, "But Ha-san… with how you looked earlier, it didn't seem that you thought it was. Come on, admit it, the truth is, you really liked the story."

The Dragon frowned at the Dog, but said nothing. The writer's eyes glinted mischievously as he leaned forward with an impish expression on his face.

"Haaaa… just imagine… a girl whose beauty rivals that of the legendary Princess Kaguya. You don't see anyone close to that anymore," Shigure grinned wolfishly before closing his eyes and clasping his hands melodramatically over his chest,  "And it even seemed like Yukino-chan was favouring Tatsu-san in a not so fatherly light! I'm so jealous! If Yukino-chan were alive today, she would probably be in her 3rd year in senior high school or in her first year of college…"

"Idiot," Hatori snorted in disgust, "Don't get too carried away. It's just a story."

"But still…" Shigure stated, in a more serious tone as he held the diary once again in his hands, "…it seems much too real to be 'just a story', isn't it?"

"It's just a story. Don't think any more of it," Hatori insisted more firmly, grinding his half-finished cigarette against the ashtray as if to stress his point, "If you had any common sense, you'd burn that damned thing."

"Burn it!" The writer gaped at his cousin in horror, as his hands instinctively pulled the journal away from the other man's reach, "How can you even suggest that? This is a diary of a Jyuunishi member from the Meiji Era. It's a priceless and irreplaceable historical treasure by itself."

"I would hardly call a diary containing a dead man's sick imagination a priceless treasure," Hatori replied irritably

The Dog raised an eyebrow, surprised at his best friend's reaction. He expected the normally calm Dragon to brush the story aside nonchalantly without another thought. But there was something in the way his cousin was reacting that he couldn't put a finger on. Besides, it was rare enough to get any form of reaction from Hatori's face. He couldn't help but indulge the wayward imp whispering instructions of mischief in his ear.

 "Ah, but Ha-san… you know that most legends and folklore are often times based on fact. What if Iwaku-san actually stumbled upon a version of the Jyuunishi legend that explains the origin of our curse? You have to admit that the circumstances in laid here are too much of a coincidence to ignore." 

"Iwaku-san is also a Jyuunishi," Hatori countered, in controlled patience, "It's easy to create a biased reasoning to explain his own suffering. It's just a story Shigure. Just forget about the whole thing."

"Yare, yare… It's very unlike you to get worked up like this over something so trivial," Shigure eyed the other man through half-lidded slits, "If I didn't know better, I would think that Iwaku-san's story actually hit a sore chord. Like I said earlier, this book is a treasure. It should be preserved in a museum and shared to the general public. I think a lot of people will find it amusing just as I have."

"As amusing as it may be, it's dangerous to share that story with anyone… more so the general public," Hatori replied vehemently

"Eeeh? So what happened to 'It's just a story'?" Shigure grinned impishly

The Dragon replied by giving the Dog a serious reprimanding look, "Even simple works of fiction can become dangerous depending on the person who reads it."

The writer's eyes widened at the other man's reply. A wave of silence descended upon the room as the writer felt the weight of his cousin's grave words slowly sinking in.

"Just think of what will happen Shigure," Hatori began in a quiet voice, "How do you think the others would feel if they found about this? Most specially the young ones… You know the Jyuunishi tale already has a powerful hold over us. You've already seen how we are all treated and how people see us just because of a story… what more if THIS particular story was to come out. You said so yourself, that the story feels too coincidental to be 'just a story.' So what if everyone believed it?"

The writer couldn't find any words to counter that. He could only tighten his protective grip on the ancient leather-bound journal.

 "How do you think Yuki will feel, if he finds out that the Mouse was the reason to why we are cursed? How do you think Kyou will be treated if the others found out that it was the Cat that cast it? Heaven forbid…" Hatori paused as he gave the other man a long, penetrating stare, "What do you think Akito would do?"

Shigure made an involuntary flinch at that. He looked down at the book in his hands and once again carefully set it down the table. As expected, everything that Hatori said made total sense. All of them had suffered enough enduring their curse… was it really worth it for all of them to bear the burden of the knowledge of something that may or may not have happened? 

His cousin was right. It made perfect sense to burn the book before anyone else sees it… but for some strange reason, he couldn't let his trembling hands to let go.

"Harii! Harii! Emergency!!" A young voice called out frantically as a small figure burst into the room. The two men looked up in surprise to see their younger cousin hunched in front of them. His face flushed from the exertion of running, strands of his golden locks pasted on his sweaty cherubic face, as he desperately tried to catch his breath, "Emer---!!"

  "Momiji?" Hatori bent down to one knee and put a gentle grip on the little boy's shoulders, "Momiji, what's wrong?

"Em… em… EMERGENCY!!!" The little boy gasped breathlessly as he clutched the older man's hand and tugged insistently, "YU… YU… YUKI!!!"

 The two men exchanged silent looks as their eyes widened in concern. Shigure immediately got on his feet, "What is it Momichi? An attack? Akito?"

The rabbit shook his head fiercely, tears of frustration starting to fill the corners of his eyes. "NO! NO! NO! EMERGENCY!! EMERGENCY!!"

"Momiji, stop," Hatori commanded loudly and firmly

The little boy immediately froze and stared at the older man, wide-eyed.

 "Take a deep breath, then exhale slowly," The Dragon continued 

The Rabbit closed his eyes and complied with his older cousin's instructions.

"Now talk."

Momiji opened his eyes and started with a calmer tone, "Harii, it's an emergency! It's Yuki!"

"What happened to Yuki?" Hatori inquired

"He locked himself in the washroom and refused come out!" Momiji reported mournfully

Another wave of silence fell in the room. After a few moments, Hatori finally blinked and bowed his head, and letting his shoulders sag in relief.

"Haaa!?" Shigure uttered in disbelief as a large bead of sweat appeared on his forehead, "You got all worked up just for that?"

"It's not 'just for that', Shi-chan!" Momiji frowned at the writer uncharacteristically, before turning back his attention to his other cousin, "I  ran and ran and ran all over the house trying to find Harii!! Yuki was still scared about dancing in the banquet tonight. But because Harii wasn't there, Aya was able to come back and tried to cheer Yuki up… but Aya only made things worse. Yuki ended up crying hysterically and locked himself in the washroom and no one can get him to come out! Nothing Gura-chan did or said helped at all!" 

Hatori's left eyebrow started to twitch, while Shigure immediately doubled over in laugher, unable to contain his mirth.

"Stop laughing Shi-chan!!!" Momiji wailed, his voice starting to return to its initial frantic pace, "It was horrible! Haru got upset and turned black and started fighting with Kyou. And then Ri-chan got upset and started running around and screaming hysterically. And then Kisa got scared and started crying, then Hiro started crying after her. And Akito will get upset when he finds out because there's only thirty minutes left before the banquet starts…"The little boy's eyes widened in horror as he pointed an accusing finger at Shigure, "AND SHI-CHAN IS STILL NOT DRESSED!!! WHY AREN'T YOU DRESSED YET!?!?"

 Hatori sighed as he raked his fingers through his bangs before turning back to the hyperactive child in front of him. Once again, he held on the Rabbit's shoulders firmly before speaking in a clear and commanding voice, "Momiji, stop."

The little boy immediately calmed down and turned his complete attention to the older man in front of him.

"Tell them that I'll be right there," Hatori stated precisely

Momiji nodded as he let out a small sniffle.

 "Now go," Hatori instructed as he let go of the little boy's shoulders.

The little rabbit immediately turned to his heels and disappeared through the door, his fast footsteps echoing through the corridors.

"Well, if this is a preview of what's to come this year, the Year of the Rat will definitely be a very interesting one," Shigure chuckled as he dabbed the corners of his eyes with his the hem of his sleeves

"Shigure," Hatori drawled in a low warning tone

"Hai?" The writer called out, automatically regaining his composure

Hatori turned around to face his cousin. Shigure braced himself for another one of the Dragon's scary glares, but was taken aback by the uncharacteristic pleading expression on the other man's usual stoic face, "I'm serious about what I said earlier. Burn it. Make sure that nobody else sees it."

With that, the Dragon walked out of the room to attend to the chaos waiting for him at the other side of the compound, leaving the Dog alone to ponder his thoughts. 

The writer reached out and held the journal in his hand. Everything that his cousin said made perfect sense… but contrary of what the Dragon said… this diary was still a literary treasure. The writer in him simply couldn't bear the thought of destroying a piece of work that an ancestor, no less, had created. If this were really something that should be kept a secret, then why would Iwaku-san write it down and preserve it… if not for future Souma generations to know? 

He pulled the ladder over to the nearest shelf and climbed up to reach the highest ledge. Well… it'll be okay as long as nobody else sees it, right? Shigure sighed before pulling loose several thick volumes to hide the smaller journal behind it. 

"I'm sorry, Ha-san," Shigure whispered as he arranged the books back into place. 

With that, the writer made his way down the ladder, across the room, and out in the corridor. He took one last sweeping glance at the room, breathing in the sweet dusty air, before closing the sliding door to seal the room that held the treasures of their family history.

AUTHOR'S SQUAWK:

            Ina-chan dances with joy It's done! It's done! It's done~~~~! I can move on with my life! ^_^.  It's exactly 1 year and 9 days since I first started this fic! Can you believe it? 

            Well… it didn't turn out exactly as how I planned it, but I'm glad how it ended…

            AND IT'S DONE! IT'S DONE! IT'S DONE~~~~~!

            Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed this fic! Thank you to Merrow-chan, who in more ways than one, was instrumental to finishing this fic! So now… on to finishing "Fumei no Musubi", I guess the background on that fic got clearer now that this fic is done, ne? 

Well then, comments, criticisms, bricks… you know where to send them! ina_chan@yahoo.com

Ja!

Ina-chan


End file.
